iC3B0X
by Lobotomy Myo
Summary: Kyouya's got an Icebox where his heart used to be. He can't sort out his feelings for the new girl, and it all ends with a child, abuse, and death. Whaa! SHE'S NOT DEAD?TsuyukiomiixKyouya. Abuse, and Heavy Lemon. Fake Chara Deaths. Used to be M0NST3RS.
1. Chapter 1

**iC3B0X.**

Characteristics..::..

Name: Tsuyukiomii Miyamoto

Age: 16

Height: 5'6

Looks: Long Black Hair, Midnight Blue Depressing Eyes, average body type, Nun' Special.

Personality: Depressive, sad, Sneaky, closed in. When She's Comfortable: Goofy, Silly, Loud, Outgoing, Weird.

Talents: Gymnastics, Singing, Boxing, Making Club Mixes, Dancing, MultiTasking, going 72 Hours without sleep.  
>Background: Adopted by Gay Partners, Tsuyukiomii looks nothing like either of her guardians. She's a very talented girl, and her fathers Antonio and Norio (Ones Italian the other's Japanese) support her 100%. She's only had 3 medical problem out of her whole life, and plans on keeping it that way. She earned a scholarship to Ouran Academy, working at a super market to try to buy the school uniform.<p>

() ^FirstDayOfSchool^ ()-() ^FirstDayOfSchool^ ()-() ^FirstDayOfSchool^ ()

"Everyone, Please Make Miss Miyamoto Feel Welcomed. This is her first day here at Ouran." A boy said, the class looked at me. Some wondering why, others in awe, others in disgust, some werent even paying attention. I'm not sure if it's because what I'm wearing. I thought what I was wearing was appropriate. My dad, Antonio hand made a female version of the boy's Uniform. It was a lavender pleated skirt that stopped in the middle of my thigh. I had on a white button up that was tucked in, with a lavender blazer ontop. I had on a clip-on tie, and my hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. I had on my thin wire rim glasses.

I was wearing white ballet flats, and I slightly blushed and looked at the ground. "Miss Miyamoto, please take a seat to the left, in the back." The Student Council President whispered in my ear. His warm breath tickled my skin, and I blushed and nearly ran to my designated spot. I sat down, and looked straight at the board. I could feel the side-stares, and the straight up stares. Even the girl infront of me, turned around completely stared at me.  
>Soon enough, the Class President couldn't even hold the conversation with the class. He stopped what he was saying, and everyone huddled around me. "Are your eyes naturally that color, or are they contacts?" The girl who was infront of me asked.<p>

"They're real." I replied.

"They're GORGEOUS!" She screeched. I blinked twice, and everyone else started throwing compliments my way. 'My pearly white skin, my adorable height, my luscious eyes, my beautiful commoners design.' To be honest, I was plain bored. I thought rich kids actually learned stuff at school. Not call one another pretty all day. Soon the class was settled again, and without noticing, a note was placed on my desk. I opened it and read it closely.

_Good Morning Princess Miyamoto Of The Commoners,_

_As the King of the Host Club, I'd like to Invite you for an afternoon of graceful men who have too much time on their hands, who adore entertaining ladies, who also have too much time on their hands. We have all types of men for your selection._

_The King Type._

_The Cool Type._

_The Silent Type._

_The Mischievious Type._

_The Lolita Type._

_The Natural Type._

_Please do think of Visiting us, we'd like to know more about you, Princess Miyamoto. We'll be waiting for you in Music Room 3. See you then, Princess._

_Signed, _

_Your King, _

_Tamaki._

I looked around the room trying to find out who in the name of the gods wrote the letter. Then I spotted a blonde, who seemed to be smiling at me, I furrowed my eyebrows, and then slipped out my notebook. I popped my pen, and began to write.

_Host Club? What's That? I've never been to one, and what do you mean, 'Cool' Type?_

I folded it, and stapled it together. I wiped my forhead, and flicked it his way. The guy next to him with thin rimmed glasses caught it, and gave it to the blonde. I nodded, and started staring back towards the board. I wrote down the little notes they had, and without noticing, the note had been slipped back on my desk. I stared at it in awe, and opened.

_Well Princess Miyamoto Of The Commoners,_

_The Host Club as I said a before, is a club or gorgeous men who entertain ladies. If you havent been to one, you should surely come to ours! There's a commoner saying. . . Ah! 'There's a First For Everything!'_

I frowned at the paper. I crumbled it, and stood up. I threw it in the nearest garbage can, and went back to my seat. I glanced over at the blonde, and is face couldve made anyone double over in laughter. The boy with the glasses just seemed to look at me with disgust. I let a small smirk play upon my face, and within no time a new note appeared on my desk.

_Let The Games Begin. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry Guys. I didn't mean to disappear I got caught up in a lot of middle school Drama. PLUS my best friend asked me out, so it was like FUCK THE COMPUTER, *Glompish* Although we're still together he encourages me to write another chapter for you guys, so here you are. Thanks to:**

**DestinedForGreatness**

**Pandora's Little Box**

**Bookworm Strawberry**

**Demoncat13**

I walked down the hallways, getting ready to go home. I had my head down, reading a book called Dear Dumb Diary: Are Adults Human? It's actually a pretty funny book. Jamie Kelly is one sassy middle schooler. Anyway, I'm walking down these large hallways giggling at the contents of my book when I hear footsteps. Normally, considering it's a school I wouldn't give to fucks if someone was walking towards me, or behind me. They were probably going to pass me anyway. I kept my slow steady pace, knowing that neither of my dad's were home, and if they were they were probably asleep or restocking the pantry.

I kept my head down, and the walking never stopped or ever went past me. I got a bit suspicious so I 'accidentally' dropped the book. I bent down to pick it up. The walking stopped. I cocked an eyebrow and tried to look back without looking back. Wasn't working, I turned around slightly, and the walking didn't continue. I turned around fully and no one was there. I frowned and turned back around and kept walking.

It's a shame when you're getting stalked, IN school. I mean there are no rules against that? I shouldve never accepted that darn scholarship. I picked up my pace again, and locked my eyes on the book. 'Don't think about the stalker, don't think about the stalker, don't think about the stalker, don't think about the stalker,' I repeated in my mind. It's not that I was scared. I've seen scarier things besides being kidnappings and rape. I've participated in things far worse than that, and I'm only 16.

I kept reading, and walking until I had to scale a staircase. Darn it. I can't run down steps….That spiral. I slowly and gracefully descended the steps, hearing the steps behind me, I spiraled and figured that they must be directly behind me. Darn. If there were rocks to kick I would definitly kick them now. I keep descending the steps waiting for Jigsaw, Freddie Krueger, Jason, Edward Scissorhands, or Jeepers to pop out. When I realized that nothing was coming anytime soon, I went back to my book.

Stupid me, I should really look up more often. I walked into a group of rediculously tall boys, a midget, and a fairly womanly-looking boy. They grabbed at me and I turned to run, That guy from before was stalking me. I shouldve figured. I looked from between the two groups and Jumped over the railing. I landed on my feet and took off down the hall. Running Track always paid off. I sped through corridors, hallways, and past a large window. I could hear them running after me. I had no where else to run except into Music Room 3. Now, why did that ring a bell? I pushed open the doors and ran in. It was dark and quiet. Too quiet, as soon as I looked around two people grabbed me and tied me up. I kept screaming, but they ducttaped my mouth.

Seriously. Do rich kids have ANYTHING else to do besides play Mafia? This isnt funny. I wish I could kick rocks now. Considering my hands were binded together, and behind my back, while my feet were tied together then taped to one of the chair legs while the rest of my body was forced onto the chair, there were no matters of escape. The lights flicked on and the two dipshits from before. I was TRYING to say : "You Dumbasses, Let me the fuck go before I get mad. When I get mad I will smash your neck," but it came out as muffled "Mmphs."

"Kyoooouuuyyaaaa~! She looks mad, should we do something?" the blonde asked, the boy who I'm guessing is Kyouya walked towards me. He ripped the ducttape off. Bad choice.

"," I screamed at the top of my lungs. His glasses cracked, mine did, one of the boys held their ears, then started crying when he started bleeding.

"Let me go." I stated. He glared at me through the cracks of his glasses.

"Look around the room." Kyouya stated. I did. It looked like some wild animal came in and threw a fit.

"Do you know who did this?" He asked.

"I don't know, your mother?" I replied coldly. He frowned, he didn't make it visible but he did. Then he slapped me. It burned yes, but he's lucky that I was tied down. I looked back towards him and spit in his face.

"Now, let me go before I get mad." I stated coldly. The people in the room had gone quiet. Apparently because they thought I'd start crying. Like I said before, I've endured worse.

He ignored me, and asked the same question, only meaner, and a tad bit creepier. "Do you know who did this?"

"I probably did when you got your monkeys to tie me down." I said bitterly.

"You're a scholarship student." He replied.

"No shit," I answered casually. He eyed me.

"That means you're a commoner. Commoner's have no money. But apparently you destroyed our Property, which is bought buy money. Now you owe us money." He said with a wicked grin.

"And what the fuck am I supposed to do about that if I can't pay you back?"

"You're going to work for the Host Club." He said.

"I think not," I replied. He pulled out a Manilla folder, and flipped through it. I could scarcely see my name on it.

"Well, it seems that You were anorexic for five years of your life," he started. He looked up at me and I flinched. No one needed to know that, and I could see the hurt looks on everyone. "You have cancer. Breast cancer, but clearly you're flatchested." He said. Okay, now that was crossing a line. I understand I'm a bit thin, but seriously. Commenting on my chest? That's just rude. I twisted my hand a bit, bad choice. My hand started dripping blood onto the floor. I looked at the puddle, and shook my head slightly.

"Well. That's a health hazard." I said. Oh, dry humor. Funny. Reaal Funny. They really need to wash this rope that they tied me up with. It's dirty, and could cause infections. Walking around with an extra pair of hands on my wrist isnt cute.

He kept reading the files until he got to one part, that even made him falter. "You were born with a twin. Conjoined at … the…the shoulder. Procedure failed to keep both of you alive." He said.

"Princess, That's so sad, you killed your twin!" The blonde yelled. That's what killed my spirit. My eyes watered, and my face turned a cherry red. I used my flexibility to turn my arms around and infront of me. I bit the rope and bit by bit found a way to untie my hands. I untied my feet and stood up.

"I did NOT Kill Tse'Mach. Don't ever say I did because I will slaughter you." I said evily. Their eyes widened.

"The ONLY Reason why I'm going to work for you sexist wannabe bitches is because I won't put pressure on my dad's." I paused. "Now go back to going gay over each other." I spat. I picked up my book and my bag and stormed out. Right now, I didn't even care if my dads werent home. I just wanted to go home and cry myself to sleep. If that bitch thought it was over, he won the battle but not the war.

Shit is on, definitly.

**Oh My. Tsuyukiomii has such a potty mouth! :3 Believe it or not, I was listening to Gyptian Ft Nicki Minaj Hold Yuh Remix, and T-Pain Ft Young Joc Buy You a Drank (Shawty Snappin') While writing this chapter. I found out that my wicked perverted side will soon be showing in Tsuyukiomii with the dream's she'll be havin' next chapter. .^_^. By The Way, I Love Kyouya To Death. But, Considering He doesn't Know what Happened to his Mother, I decided to Make Tsuyukiomii a bit of a bitch and say some shit, which rested in him slapping her. But to be honest, wouldn't you? I'll Trai To Make Chapters Longer. Buh, UM, I'ma go work on my Naruto Story Now. .^_^. !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bookworm, I Like Her Personality Too. .^_^. Reminds me of How Much of a Bad ass I am. I Know, Kyouya's such a bastard, I know, I know. But WHO does she remind you of? A Female Version Of…? AND OH, It's way worse than Just Kyouya or the Blonde. Chances are, She May Kick ALL Ass, Just 'Cus, I felt like it. .^_^. But Nah, She'll soften up a bit, and Kyouya's gonna get his comeuppance. Buh Who Knows?**

I got home, face apple red, tears streaming, and I stomped into the kitchen. "Yukii," My dad called from the living, I tossed my book bag down and ran to meet him. He was sitting on the couch, and watching TV. I ran towards him and panted myself on his stomach and started crying. He patted my hair when my other dad came in. He looked at me, went back into one of the rooms and came out with an AK47.  
>"Whose ass am I beating?" He asked. I looked up at him, through my tears I giggled.<p>

"No one's, daddy. Some bitch dun stalked me, tied me down, and when I tried to get free I accidentally damaged the room and he decided to hold me accountable. I owe like a jillion dollars." I replied. They looked at each other, and looked back.

"Well then, I guess we should make ourselves known to the public." Dad said. (Dad is: the Italian, Daddy is the Japanese).

I frowned. "Known to the public?" I repeated not really understanding the meaning.

"Sweetie, you know how you know how to escape certain situations that we've made you learn for no apparent reason?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"We're in the Mafia. You're The God Daughter, and or third in charge." Daddy said. I frowned.

"That's where all the guns came from, that's why you come home late, and that's why all those people used to come here when I was little?" I asked. They nodded.

"That's What's Up. On some Real shit." I replied grinning.

"I told you she'd love the idea," Daddy told dad.

"She was 8 she wouldn't understand it then." He replied.

"LIKE HELL I WOULDN'T." I replied. If I had known I could control people's life span I would've never been kicked out of all those schools.

"Well. I guess we do what we do best now, yes?" Daddy said. My dad nodded. Daddy picked up a phone.

"Let them know," Dad said into the phone. Within 10 minutes people were moving things in the house and Daddy was hustling us into a limo. I could only think the following:

"Daamn…". We were hustled into the Rich Bitch district, and moved into like a Mansion with 12 Acre's as a backyard.

"This would've been better if we moved here when I was 6. All those times I wanted to go to the park, I couldve just ran in circles out back." I said. My dads chuckled lightly, and started directing people.

Then Lydia my favorite 'Aunt' walked in. "You finally decided to move in!" She said happily.

"Well, we sent Yukii to a school on a scholarship, some boys were messing with her so we decided to make it known." Dad said. Aunt Lydia frowned.

"Name, Age, Sex?" She asked me.

"From what I know, Kyouya, older than me I think, and boy." I answered. She flipped open the phone.

"Find me information on all Kyouya's that go to school in Ouran High School, the pink academy." She said, she hung up before smiling again. We talked, laughed, ate and by 9:30 Pm we were fully moved in. The doorbell rang and I went to get it.

I unlocked the doors and was greeted by four happy faces. "Yomi!" The say in unison. I hugged the group back.

"Uncle Kyo, Auntie Willow, Uncle Ang, and Auntie Miz. What's Up?" I greeted. Kyo and Willow were a happily married couple, Uncle Ang and Auntie Miz are divorced but still pretty close.  
>"Lydia called us here for the um Kyouya kid." Auntie Miz replied. She stepped in wearing a Green Basic Shirt, White stonewashed skinny jeans, and Green Giuseppe heels. She took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. She smiled at me before taking in some. Auntie Willow handed me the folder, and they made themselves comfortable on the couch as I locked the door.<p>

Auntie Lydia, Dad, and Daddy came down the steps, and they started chit chatting. I took a seat at the Bar-booth in the corner of the living room and opened the folder.

_Kyouya Ansawari:_

_17 Years Old. _

_Handicapped._

_Father: Male Model._

_Mother: Deceased._

_Kyouya Kiasan:_

_15 Years Old._

_Mentally Ill._

_Father: Whore House Owner._

_Mother: Whore House Worker._

_Kyouya Ootori:_

_17 Years Old._

_No Issues._

_Father: Owns Hospitals In Japan, and The Largest Police Force._

_Mother: Missing._

The group of family huddled around me. I pointed to the last one. "I think this is him. Got any pictures?" I asked. They looked at Aunt Willow, and she grinned childishly. She popped out an HD Camera, and flipped through the pictures. It came along a handsome boy, but he was in a wheelchair. There was another, but he looked a tad autistic, then the last one was the culprit.

"Him." I pointed. They nodded and immediately got to work.

[[P.O.V. Change]]

Considering Tsuyukomii had school the next day, the adults sent her to bed. She took a shower, and put on an over sized white t-shit. She got into her now larger bed, flicked off the lights, opened the sun roof and let the cool drift her to sleep.

Tsuyukiomii's Dream Land: (Slight Lemon. WARNING!)

I was chilling in my house, and the doorbell rang. I answered it and it was Kyouya. I was wearing a white wife beater, and blue shorts. I was barefoot and he stared at me up and down. I walked back to the living room and sat down. He planted himself infront of me and kissed me. I kissed him back and it soon led to him climbing on top of me. He slowly and gently put the straps off of my shoulders, and I was unbuttoning his shirt. With both shirts discarded I ran my hands up and down his chest. I rested my hand on his heart for a hot minute, and he was groping and running his skinny fingers up and down my sides. He undid the buckle that was safely placed in the front. He pressed his lips to mine once more massaging my breastseseses. (Breastseseses ftw. .^_^.) A slight moan escaped my mouth.

(Lemon Over. .^_^. Mad arent you?)[[P.O.V Change.]]

"Baby Girl, What's your Name. Lemme talk to you, Let me – Buy you a drank. I'm T Pain. You Know Me. Konvict Music Nappy Boy Oh-Wee. I Know The Club. Close At 3. What's the Chance of you Rollin' With Me. Back to the Crib. Show you How I Live. Let's get Drunk and Forget what We did, I'ma Buy you a Drank…" my phone rang. My eyes fluttered open. I grabbed it.

It read:

5:30 A.M. Alarm. 'Get Ready Fo School, Hoe. .^_^.'

I growled at myself. I didn't wanna go to school. Especially when I had to work for those dumb little…

But it's all good. My Family has it covered. I got into the shower and started thinking about the dream. What the fuck was that anyway? That that, invaded the personal space in which I called my dreams. He's such a faggot. I rolled my eyes and got out. I brushed my teeth, my hair, and started lotioning my body. I put on my undergarments, a t-shirt, and my uniform. I put in a headband with a lavender bow on the top in. I brushed my hair down.

I put on Black Giuseppe Heels that made me a little over 5'9. (They were Platforms .^_^.)

I grabbed my bag, and headed downstairs. My dad's kissed me on the cheek and told me Aunt Miz was bringing me to school. I thought about it.

See, My Aunt Miz is like a 16 year old in a 22 year old's body. She smokes, acts goofy, and flirts with EVERYONE. I mean, I'm straight and she's pretty hot. Tall, average weight, brown long hair, a reddish-burgundy eye color, and she's got that model body. People tell me I'm going to turn out like Aunt Miz with her ridiculously curvy body and fairly noticeable assets.

While I was pondering my Aunt, she rang the doorbell. I answered. She was wearing a Gray and Burgundy pinstripe suit, with a matching fedora. She had her hair pulled into a wavy ponytail. She had a bit of makeup on, and Gray Giuseppe Heels. (I'm a Giuseppe, Gucci, Chanel, and Louis Vitton Freak. .^_^.)

She hugged me, before whipping out red lipstick and smearing it all over my lips. "Now you look like a woman!" she exclaimed. Did I mention, Aunt Miz is the ONLY woman I know that can run in heels? And by run I mean this bitch could Haul some ass.

We jumped in the limo. Aunt Miz's limo's were usually like S.U.V's and white. It was her signature. There's a lot of things that aunts shouldn't do. I mean, like she purposely tries to relive her teen days. I mean she's not old, but damn. Give it a rest.

We drove, and drove, and drove, we passed the school, when Aunt Miz realized this she snorted. "Wrong way, we missed the school." She said. When we finally got to the school I shook my head.

Aunt Miz brought me to class, and over exaggerated everything.

She walked in, and put on a show. "YOU DEVIL'S! HOW DARE YOU MONSTROSITIES ANGER MY LOVELY NIECE. IT WAS HER FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. I SHOULD SHOOT I MEAN HANG I MEAN LIGHT YOU ON FIRE I MEAN…Yomi, gimme something," she said.  
>"Tell your parents?" I provided trying to withhold a smile.<p>

"YES, THAT!" She said. She scanned the room and locked eyes on Kyouya. She stood up straight and walked over. She whispered something In his ear. First it made him drop a book, blush, then move.

Only Aunt Miz would do something like that. She fixed her fedora and walked back over. She grabbed me by my wrist and brought me outside the classroom.

"He's planning something against you. Just keep a look out, alright?" she said.

"Yes Aunt Miz," I replied.

"Don't call me Aunt it makes me sound old." She whined.

"'Kays, Mizure." I rolled my eyes, she kissed me on my cheek before skipping away like a school girl.

Such a slow aunt..

I walked back into class and took my seat. The class stared at me, and I moved my hand in my book bag. I hit the record button on my recorder and placed the bag on my desk.

Class trailed on about the most boring subjects known to man.

Then, things suddenly got interesting when they spoke up about a Halloween Party. Eyes locked on me, and they asked me a theme.

"Zombie's V.s. Prom." I replied, the discussed amongst it, then they heard replies like The Haunting Hour, Goosebumps, and Chuckie's Return. They decided on settling for my Idea, when I felt eyes boring into the back of my head.

"You're starting to work today." Kyouya mouthed. I twitched.

"No mother fuckin' duh." I mouthed back. He seemed angry so I grinned cheesily and turned back around.

Classes soon ended and school was over. I had to get to that evil room from yesterday. I took out my iPod and turned it on. I searched for my favorite song.

"I'm Sprung, Dawg She Got Me… Got Me Doin' Things I'd Never Do, If you ain't been I'm tellin' you. I'm Sprung,(I'm Sprung) Dawg She Got Me… Got Me Doin' Things I'd Never Do, If you ain't been I'm tellin' you.. You Do... You Do... You Do ...You Do… You Do... You Do… You Do…" I sang along. I made my way to the club. I tucked the iPod in my pocket, and sang as I walked through the halls.

Then Blondie and that Kyouya guy somehow put themselves near me and walked with me.

Obviously, If you see two men, that are about I don't know…tall as fuck, and you're about I don't know…not, then what would you do? Walk slower or faster to not feel as short right? That's what I attempted to do, but considering I had these heels on, it made me their height which wasn't working for me.

So I arrived at the host club, and took off the heels. I went in my bag and took out some socks, and Lavender Converses. I put them on, and put the heels in the bag. I tied my hair up, and smudged on some more eyeliner. I turned off the iPod keeping the earphones still in my ear. I went up to Kyouya and stared at him.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him. It wasn't that sweet kind of asking, if that's what your thinking. Imagine an evil Seductress with a little boy from the playground, but the Seductress isn't allowed to hit or kill or even play with him for that matter, Pretty mean right?

What's with all the perverted images in my mind? Goddammit. Willow mustve slipped that fuckin' Pill shit in my drink yesterday. Grr…

"You're going to serve the guests tea and cake, as well as decorate it. Considering what's in your files, you are to sing every now and then, and if a guest asks, you're going to perform contortion-ism." He said.

"I can't and will not bend my body in a skirt." I replied. I glared at him.

"You also said you would not be working for us, Yet here you are." He said with a small smirk.

I grabbed him by his throat, his laptop falling, and lifted him in the air. "Only. Because. I. Owe. Money. I Will Not. Do. Gymnastics. In. A. Skirt. Do You Understand That?" I said evilly. Tears were seeping from his eyes. No Answer. "I will Crush your windpipe. It's a yes Or No answer." I spat. It looked like he was dying…should I let go now? *Confused Face*.

The Blonde Noticed and came after me. He fell on me, making me drop Kyouya, and fall on him. I don't know how, But we kissed. And I didn't like it. -_-

When the blonde finally noticed that, he got off abruptly, and I got up as well. I pushed up my glasses and left them room.

**.^_^. Alright, I had to get this up before I went and dun disappeared again. I got more Drama comin' up. With not knowing how to kiss, and my friend makin' jokes…damn we're dumb. Anyway, Hope you liked that small amount of lemon. There will be those dreams throughout the story, and even a few scenes also. .^_^. Eh.. Read, Review, Criticize. (Not Too Harsh, If I May Add. .^_^.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>I woke up at the bed of a windowsill.<p>

I looked around, and I was in a library.

Clearly it mustve been the school library.

Flashbacks of him came.

Then him and her, …them.

I took out a pocket mirror and looked at myself.

I was crying before I fell asleep.

Ew, emotions.

I frowned, and took out my phone.

I pressed the button at the top, (It's an HTC From Sprint) _**'4:55 pm.' **_ I read.

I sighed, and found my way to the ladies room.

I splashed cold water on my face, and thoroughly scrubbed the tears away.

Until my cheeks were beet red.

I took a deep breath and dried my face off, before walking off.

* * *

><p>I was back at Host Club doors, and I heard talking on the other side of the door.<p>

"Kyo-chan, I really think you should leave her be. She's dangerous, look at what she did." The smaller boys voice whined. "Right, Mori?" the voice came again.

"Hn." Came a deeper voice.

"I told you guys, since day one she looked dangerous but no, You don't listen. Kyouya-sempai deserves what he got. He shouldn't have tested her." Same a voice that couldve been a girl or a boys.

"Well, Do we-" A deep voice started

"Let her Go-" a lighter voice continued

"Now?" both voices finished.

There was a silence and I pushed open the door. I stared directly at all seven of them before fishing around in my bag. I counted 178,000,000 yen. I started blankly at the group before walking forward, dropping the stack of 1-yen bills infront of them and turning back and heading for the door.

"It's rude to talk behind ones back. And if you're going to do it, at least make sure the person doesn't hear it."

* * *

><p>I was walking home, there were leaves everywhere. I kicked a few, stomped on some others, and for a quick second, I had a childhood moment.<p>

I kicked and placed a bunch of leaves in a big pile, that was almost as tall as I was. I stood 10 feet away, counted to three and ran towards it, jumped from 3 feet away and landing in the middle.

Leaves flew everywhere, and for the first time in a long time I cried tears of joy, they soon subsided, and I picked my bag up. I continued walking until I noticed a limo in the distance.

I put my bag at a trunk, discarded my school jacket, tossed my headband, the blazer, and tied my hair up with a few rubber bands I had. I climbed up the closest tree and climbed 5 highest branch. It was thick and sturdy and I sat on it. I looked at the streets below, and took out my HTC.

I put my earphones which were conveniently in my bra in, and blasted some music. "Only once the drugs are done…That I feel like dying, I feel like dying… I am sitting on a cloud, I have smoke coming from my seat…I can play basketball with the Moon, I have the whole world at my feet…Playing touch football on Marijuana Street…Or on a Marijuana Field, You are so beneath my cleats…Get High, So High, That I Feel Like Lying…Down in a Cigar, roll me up in smoke me, Cus…I feel like dying." I sang, eyes closed.

I sang the chorus of the morally depressing song, only for when I opened my eyes the Hosts were standing under the tree watching me. My eyebrow raised towards them.

"Yes?" I asked.  
>"Yuki-chan, why are you in a tree?" The small blonde asked.<p>

"Why are you here? And who said you could call me Yuki?" I replied disregarding the question.

"Tono said we should follow you." The twins said in unison. I glared at whom I suspected Tono was – The taller blonde.

"Move." I said. They did as told, I stood up in the branch and jumped down.

All I felt was air, SADLY the tall silent one caught me.

"Why did you do that? Put me down, before I castrate you." I spat, he did as told and I grabbed my stuff. I began walking down the street.

Damn…

Why does …_he…_haunt my memories? I did nothing to deserve such punishment. He's the one who –

He's…He's the way I'm like this, I just need to be away from them. For now, I'll work tomorrow…

I started running, cutting corners, skipping over backyards, running on roofs, and whatnot. I saw the rich bitch district coming up, I jumped onto the sidewalk and sped down the street.

I looked back, and I saw the limo coming after me. Just the way he did. All the memories rushing back…it was like I was having an epileptic fever. I subconsciously guarded the area below my chest, running faster. I pulled out my cell phone with my other hand. I dialed the first number on the screen. "HELP!" I Screamed.

"We're on our way." And there was a click. I was mad, pissed off, but I was not going to sit here while they shot at me. I kept running, pushed myself farther. When a car furiously turned a corner and began speeding towards me. I could see Aunt Miz driving angrily with my aunts, uncles, and dads holding weaponry staring pissedly at the road ahead. I ran towards the car, and it stopped for a mid second, I jumped in. As I got into the car, I started thinking. They never did answer my question.

Since when the fuck DID they start calling me Yuki?

They sped past the limo, and they drove over the speed limit until we reached home. We were far out of sight. The adults stood infront of the house trying to find a way to stop things like this from happening…Like it did last year…

"Yuki, I'm sorry it has to come to this, but the only way we can make it stop is if…" Dad started.

"We're…marrying you off." The other one said. I looked at them both in disbelief.  
>"TO MOTHER FUCKIN' WHO?" I screamed. And just like it happens in those awkward movies, there was a voice that was all too damn similar.<p>

"Me." I turned around, and I swear to god. They're marrying me off to the Antichrist.

"What part of 'I Hate Him' did you people Miss?" I yelled. Especially at aunt Miz. The SAME person she told me to watch out for, they're…UGH.

"Sweetie, it's for the best.." Aunt Miz said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I slapped her hand away.  
>"No. You can't tell me what to do. Because none of you are actually related to me." That hurt. I saw it on all of their faces. "When my RIGHTFUL mother and father tell me I have to, THEN maybe I'll think about it. As of now, you four have no niece, and you two have no daughter." I spat. I threw the necklace they gave me on the ground, stomped on it, and turned to walk away.<p>

* * *

><p>I entered the adoption center, that my ex-dad's brought me to since they adopted me when I was three. The woman at the desk smiled when I came in. "Tsuyo! It's been awhile hasn't it?" She said with a smile, her laugh lines showed and I couldn't help but grin.<p>

"It has, Estelle. It has…Um, do you think I can find out some information on my parents?" I asked her. Her smile faltered.

"Antonio and Norio?" She asked.

"The other ones." I replied. She looked at my sadly.

"Oh…I'm not sure you want to hear about them…"

"Tell me everything." I replied.

Man, How I wished I hadn't requested that information. Either way, I spent the night at the adoption center. I woke up earlier than usual so I had time to wash my clothes. I took a shower, and washed my hair. I dried the clothes in the washroom and but it back on. I fixed my hair, and put on my glasses. I checked my phone. _'43 Missed Calls. 67 Text Messages. 42 Voice mails.'_ I held down the end button. _'Missed Calls, Text Messages, and Voice Messages have been deleted.' _I closed my eyes for a quick second. I went home, and I opened the door. Norio had gotten drunk, and Antonio had been crying. Miz had been knocked out, with a tear stained face. Kyo and Willow had fell asleep in a more or less suggestive position, and Willow's face had been tear stained. Ang was awake. He stared at me.

"Yesterday fucked everyone up. Wait until Lydia finds out." He told me.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, most of my anger had been gone.

"It's best." He answered.

"No, it's not. In two years, I'll be raped, and guess what. I won't be able to sue him because by law it's okay to rape your wife. But, that's what you want, right? I hate you, so much." I mumbled the last part.

"We hadn't thought about that…Yomi I'm sorry." He whispered. It was hard to reply, but blinking back tears, my voice was strained.

"You don't get to call me that, anymore." With that, I went upstairs, and packed up my things for the day. "Tell them that when I get back this afternoon, my bags better be waiting for me at the end of the steps." I mumbled. He nodded. I went to the door, and hesitated when he called.

"Tsuyukiomii." He said.

"What?"

"We'll miss you, and if you get into any trouble…don't hesitate to call us." He said.

"Fuck you." I spat. I guess he figured he deserved it because he responded with a nod. I walked to school. No, Kyouya was not my fiancee. I refuse 100%. I rebuke this marriage in the name of Kami, and I hope SOMEONE in the clouds understands this.

* * *

><p>I was stretching against club walls.I had on my black leotard with a purple heart that had been shattered on my right breast. I wore black leggings, with a purple loose tie around skirt. I had purple leg warmers.<br>I sat down on the floor barefoot, when Haruhi came in. "Hey, Uh, I know we, per say haven't talked, but what the guys did I don't agree with. I support you 100%. No one should be held hostage, and if I knew that was what they were gonna do, I would've told you sooner." He said.

"Hn. Thanks, I guess." I replied. He nodded and walked over to the hosts. Within five minutes ladies of all ethnicity, nationalities, religions, shapes, sizes, and colors piled in. They spoke amongst the hosts, until that is, a few girls came over to me when they saw me on the floor.

"Kyouya-sempai told us that you can bend your body, is that true?" One redhead asked.

"I'd thank you dearly if you didn't say that name in my presence, but yes, I can." I replied. The girls nodded. I stood up, lifted my right leg and put my calf around my neck, jumping off my left leg, and onto my hands, and into a handstand. With my left leg bent I lifted my head and my body formed a 'Z'. The girls ooh-ed, and aah-ed, and the Hosts stared at my flexibility. Girls took pictures and clapped and of course asked me to do something else. I untangled myself and stood back on my feet.

"You, with the brown hair, see that stick?" – She nodded – "Give me it?" I asked. She passed it along the girls and I had one girl hold it still. I backed up a few feet and ran up to it, I stood on it on my right foot and bent my left legt to touch the back of my head while my arms were out, in a stiff position.

"She looks like a swan!" one girl said. More pictures were taken, and claps were shared. I placed my back on said stick, and put both of my legs around my head. I squeezed my arms through and told the girl to move the stick. She did, and I landed on my hands. I lifted myself and walked around like that. More pictures, and claps. I untangled myself before bowing.

I must be one helluva contortionist because the girls kept talking to me and asking questions. I was beginning to grow annoyed.

My day eventually ended with me going home, getting my bags, and going back to the adoption center. Everyone cried except me. I'm sick and tired of being used. Kyouya wasn't even gonna get a chance. Not a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I Know That Last Chapter was Partially Confusing, But REREAD! It SHOULD Give you subtle hints. And For what Might happen along the way to Tsuyukiomii and Kyouya's love life, I beg you. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, PLEASE….(9 Hours Later) PLEASEEEE, Do not injure me, Tsuyuki, or Kyouya. Me, because…Harassment ain't cool, and I don't feel like being reminded of the abuse I've already gone through. Tsuyuki, because she's a nice girl…in a way. She reflects me, and y'know. Harassment, STILL aint cool. And Kyouya because well…He'll have your ass jailed like, *Insert Snap* That. So. Yeah. Um. If you Have any questions, please ask demoncat13 since I already explained to her why the chapter was so confusing. And assuming you want me to stop talking, here is M0NST3RS N33D L0V3 T00. (That's annoying. Like Y'all already know the name. -.-)**

* * *

><p>I woke up to…What the fuck. This isn't the adoption center. This is someone's messy room. And, whose clothes am I wearing? And why the fuck is my stuff here? The door opened, and my eyes darted to see who it was. It was a pretty little maid. "You. Come here." I told her.<p>

She looked up at me and quietly walked over. "Yes, Lady Ootori?" She said. I blinked twice. Then stared at her.

"What the fuck you mean, "Lady Ootori"?" I replied.

" has informed us that your parents have given the 'Okay' for you and Ootori-san to get married." The lady said.

"Yes, but I refuse."

"Oh, you might not want to tell Ootori-san that. He doesn't take well to rejection." The maid warned.

"What the shit do you mean by that?" I asked her viciously.

"Two have tried. They failed. Please, Lady Miyamoto, don't make my job harder than it already is." She whispered. Then I understood. If you're married to an Ootori against your will, you're a dead man…or in this case, Dead-woman.

"Ootori-san told me to lay this on the bed. He'll be changing you later on. He didn't expect for you to wake up, so please, 'play dead' until he leaves the room. I sure do hope You're a good actress."

I nodded and got back in bed. She folded it around me, and I made myself fall back asleep….

Oh Kami, look what they've done…

.OoO. (MY P.O.V) *Warning Slight Citrus*

Kyouya walked into the room, and saw her lying on the bed, curled up. She looked so peaceful in _his_ clothes, in _his_ room, on _his_ bed. He walked towards her, and peeled the blanket off of her. Considering Kyouya was a rather skinny boy, and Tsuyukiomii was a rather average girl, his clothes were fitted on her. The shirt tight enough for Kyouya to see that when he first had her held captive, she had bandages over her breasts. They were actually pretty big, and Kyouya had to pull a sadistic smirk.

He called for one of his maids, to be more precise, the one from before. She walked in and closed the door.

"Whatever happens here, Is not to leave this room." He stated flatly. She nodded. The woman bent Tsuyukiomii slightly. Slightly enough for Kyouya to successfully remove the shirt. Let it be know, Tsuyuki is a heavy sleeper. When she's asleep, she's asleep. The maid moved to the side of the room. She would not be witness to such cruelties.

On the other side of the room, Kyouya was dragging his long and skinny fingers up Tsuyuki's stomach, across her rib cage, and back. He soon grew bored with this soothing pattern and moved up to her breasts. He ran his thumb over her nipple, and after a few seconds began rolling it between his thumb and his "Pointie"-finger. A small moan escaped her lips, and Kyouya stared at her facial expression for a bit.

Peaceful, but at the same time, unhappy. He dismissed it. Why would he want to know why such a beautiful girl was upset? Him caring for girls was an act. An ACT, and No one knew that of course. Because Kyouya is a self-centered, rude, un-caring, narcissistic bastard.

Anyway, he leaned down and engulfed her left nipple, tasting it with his tongue. The maid was watching in horror. The girl was partially dead! If he's doing this while she's asleep, I don't want to know what he does when she's awake, or even worse…if she dies. Ootori-san, a necrophile? EW! That's inhumane…well. Not in poor old Kyouya's case.

* * *

><p>Kyouya let go of his precious mound of breast tissue, and began massaging the right one. He pondered what else he could do to his fiancee's unaware body. Another sadistic grin was plastered on his face. He slipped his left hand down <em>his<em> boxers, that were on _her_ body. He felt around a tad bit. 'She shaves'. Was his conclusion. Oh, he could certainly have fun with this one.

He slipped off his boxers – Y'know, the ones on her – and stared. She was beautiful, and now she was all his, no matter how much she denied him. He'd end up winning, and she'd have to succumb. She was no match for him…OR SO HE THOUGHT. But that's for another chapter.

Anyway, He rubbed her clitoris, in a soothing pattern earning a moan from the asleep female. He just needed to make her moan like that one more time before he'd leave the room. He covered her mouth with his, massaging her breasts, and playing with her womanhood. He grinded himself on her. This did it. It was a long, and low moan. Mission accomplished. Well not fully. Not wanting to feel Kyouya's wrath naked, Tsuyuki had been awake half of the whole time. It did feel good yes, but this was Sexual Harassment, and there was nothing she could do. She waited for him to leave. When he did, she got off of the bed.

"W-why didn't you h-help me…?" she asked the maid in the corner. Tsuyuki's face was streaming with tears. She was naked, and vulnerable, and hurt. Her slight crush on Kyouya had disappeared. She shuddered at the thought.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You would've witnessed a killing if I had interrupted. I value my life, but be happy. You're not on a leash." The old woman said. She gave Tsuyuki some clothes of her own and sent her to bath. But right before she did, she whispered.

"He's gentler with you, than he was with my daughter."

Tsuyukiomii automatically felt a surge of guilt. The woman's daughter was most likely raped and killed, and here she was complaining about her very handsome, but insane fiancee molesting her. Compared to the old woman's daughter, Tsuyuki was probably treated like a porcelain doll. One of those rare ones.

During the shower, she scrubbed the places her touched her. She cried in the shower, and ended up on the floor of the tub, folded up, crying, while rocking herself. Kyouya walked in on this, and just looked at her.

"You were awake, weren't you." He spoke. Tsuyuki folded her legs closer to her chest.

"D-don't touch me…" She whispered with a shiver.

Truthfully speaking, Tsuyuki had been molested before. But she didn't have a crush on that person, and she wasn't betrothed to him either. Rape..well…

So having these things done to her by Kyouya she'd been stripped of a wall. The most important. Her emotional wall. He moved closer, to her, trying to keep her getting sick…

"DON'T TOUCH ME, DAMNIT!" She scream at him, hurling a shampoo bottle at him. FORTUNATELY, it struck him in the forehead, leaving a rather purple bruise. He got pissed….

He grabbed her out of the tub by her hair, and threw her on the big bathroom floor. He slapped her in the face, and began yelling. Trying to spare herself, Tsuyuki did the only thing she could. She wrapped her arms around Kyouya's neck, wrapped her legs around his waist, and brought there bodies together before whimpering a 'Sorry' in his ear.

This not only calmed him down, with her being naked and whatnot, it made him blush, slightly. He held her closer to him, sitting on the floor, like that for 10 minutes. He soon wrapped a towel around her and brought her out of the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, the two still not moving. He nuzzled her neck, and she whimpered, as a sign of: "Don't let go…"

So he didn't. It wasn't until Kyouya father opened the door, that the two actually moved. Both looked at the door, for to smirk at what he saw. The girl was small, covered by a towel, but still dripping wet. It looked like, she held onto Kyouya for dear life, and he was holding her the same way. It looked like the two needed each other, and in truth they did, but they wouldn't admit that. At least not yet anyway.

"Kyouya. You and the Soon to be Lady Ootori come to my office when you're done with you're little…moment." He said. Kyouya nodded slightly. And the door closed. When the two were moving their heads to go back into the position they were before, their lips touched. It was a match made in heaven. They felt more than just a spark. They felt the fuckin' electrical shock.

This only made Tsuyukiomii cling to him even longer. She felt she was safe with him, for the time being. He couldn't, and wouldn't hurt her, but trust me, she didn't succumb yet.

She was FAR from that. (Like 900 Chapters away from that.)

Tsuyuki put on a bra, and a semi-formal sundress. She put on white flats, as she slipped her boy shorts under. Kyouya wore, what he usually wore. The two went to 's office. And to say the least, the two were…surprised about the conversation, and well…

Tsuyuki should be pregnant, or with a child before she's a third year, based on what saw in Kyouya's room.

* * *

><p><strong>You're a liar if you say you didn't enjoy that semi-fluff. If you have any questions, private message me, and yes this chapter has a bunch of hints. If you ask me why I made Kyouya such a bastard, then well um…Cus he's better like that. Don't worry he's only like this for 65% of the story. (: And Tsuyuki she's a troubled child. Really. She's based on me, but I worry about her insanity level. Does that mean my insanity level is at stake? Ah well. Read * Review * Story Alert * Favorite * Tell Your Friends , Pl0x? (:<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The Meaning of Disclaimer: D'us is Look Like iCan Claim This, Er? Actually. I Can Claim a Few of these things.**

* * *

><p>Mr. Ootori said Kyouya had to give me a ring. OF COURSE, I refused to wear it. Just<p>

like, I still refuse to marry him. From what you read in the last chapter, you'd think I'd change, right? Pffsh. I'm still the same sarcastic bitch who won't give him the time of day, unlike that Renge bitch I learned about yesterday.

Apparently, from what I read in Kyouya's black book, that he left unattended to in the middle of the night, he once had feelings for her, but she became unbearable and annoying when I stepped into the picture. And, she's an Otaku. Now that's saying something. Kyouya's a softie. Wait til' I bring that up in our next public affair. Matter fact, I'ma keep this little book with me.

I shoved the book in my bag, threw the bag over my shoulder and ran down stairs. "I'm going out for a walk, tell Kyouya that if he wakes up." I told the made who said her life was in danger. She nodded and I left.

I had on my night-time shorts, and a tanktop that was covered by a navy blue hoodie. I had my iPod ear plugs in my ears and I was walking down the rich bitch district. All houses were dark, a few houses had lighting, only god knows what rich bitches do in the middle of the night.

As soon as I had put enough distance between me and the Ootori manor, I sat on the curb, and pulled out the book. I flipped to page one, and it looks like it started in Middle school.

_Tamaki's such an idiot. I swear, was something wrong when he was born? Did the doctor mistake his ass for his head? Was he dropped, Repeatedly? Fed stupid juice? Kami give me an answer, this boy is just plain, straight up, STUPID._

I had to laugh at that. This was funny. Dropped on the head, repeatedly. I could see why, the blonde acts like an imbecile. Such a dobe.

_So, I watched from the sidelines as Tamaki got his ass shut down by those two redheaded twins. They look aggrivating, and from the looks of it, his ass got played OUT. I would help him, but I'm only supposed to be his friend because of father, so he's really none of my business._

Haha, now that shit was cold. I continued reading, stuff all about the host club. He had taxes on pieces of paper, little side notes, things that he should and should not do around certain hosts lest they break a bone of his.

Then, I got to MY name. Now I had to know some shit about this. I started reading, I became so engrossed in it, I hadn't noticed when Kyouya walked towards me, and snatched it out of my hands.

"It's rude to snatch, didn't your mother ever tell you that? Oh Wait, That's right. She's incognito so I don't think she had enough time to." I spat.

"Didn't your _mother _teach you not to steal? I figured it's the least she could do before she gave you up." He replied bitterly.

There was a silence, and in that silence, I was thinking of ways to murder him in public silently. I rolled my eyes and bawled my fists.  
>"Fuck you," I spat.<p>

"With pleasure," Kyouya replied grabbing me arm, and pulling me back to the Ootori manor. At least two mansions away, I ripped my hand from his grip.

"What the fuck do I look like to you?" I asked.

"My Property." He said. This bitch is trippin', on some real shit. I Punched him in the jaw.

"I don't belong to anyone. And don't you dare put your hands on me, ever ' ass bitch."

There was a silence, and the wind blew. It felt like one of those movies where, what either comes up next is an intimate, detailed, and _very_ graphic scene not for children, OR a fight. Now, since I KNOW Kyouya wasn't gettin' any, it was either going to be a fight. And a big one…Then…it happened.

I gasped, and his hands were around my neck. I couldn't breath, and I don't believe he was going to let me, either. He brought me close enough to whisper. "You're lucky there's an agreement to keep you out of harms way, or you'd be dead." He told me.

Tears fell, until he let me go that is. I fell to the floor, trying to keep myself from fainting from the lack of flowing blood. I was even sniffling, when he kicked me. "Stop your sniveling and lets go." He demanded. I nodded lightly and held onto this blue jacket for dear life. I followed him back, no motherfuckin' questions asked.

He brought her back to the Ootori Manor, and walked past her given bedroom, and down, down, down, down, down, DOOOOWWWWNN, DOOooOOWN, the steps. (I started singing down by Jay Sean) and to a dimly lit hallway. He walked to her a door, opened and pushed her in. "You're entitled to this room and the bathroom. All other rooms are forbidden unless you have a proper escort. My chambers are off-limits even if someone brings you there. If I catch you anywhere near there, I will kill you, and say it was a freak-accident, do you understand?"

I gave a meek nod, and he slammed the door behind him. Welcome to the Depths of Hell; Courtesy of the Ootori Family. Whoop-dee-freakin'-doo.

I went to my new bed, it was hard and cold, and the only reason I was able to sleep at all was because I was so exhausted.

I knew it since the stone cold beginning. Jesus hates me.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo… How was that? xP Sorry..I've been in the hospital so yeahh.. Review please, they make me heal faster. :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel like you guys deserve this for staying so faithful…sort of…Here we go! And 90'S NICK IS BACK WHOOOT!**

* * *

><p>It was early in the A.M. when I was awoken by one of the maids I had never seen before. Apparently, Lord-Log-In-The-Ass had seen it fit to send me cold, plain, and tasteless oatmeal with a glass of water. Fuck him with something hard and sand-papery. I knew I wasn't going to get anything for awhile, I was lesser than a puppy now. He hated me. Good, it's what he deserves. I forced as much down as I could, after trying to avoid the inevitable, I pushed the ¼ empty bowl away, my stomach feeling like shit.<p>

It was still colder than a bitch down here… I was restless, cold, and although number 1 in the lazy competition, oh lord how this is troublesome, I paced back and fourth trying to gain SOME source of heat. I failed completely. :-)

I was rewarded with nothing but cold ass feet…which draws me to a new question. Where the SHIT are my clothes and shoes? Even better, where did that faggot put my cell phone? I flopped back on the bed, and jumped back up trying to pull at the door, which was now locked. I couldn't see out the window, it was barred off, and I was stuck in the cold ass room with nothing to do.

I had a panic attack, and hit, banged-on, kicked-at, and screamed. To no avail, I wasn't heard.

* * *

><p>Yoshio, meanwhile, was having problems of his own. It was fast becoming apparent that his stubborn son wasn't going to welcome his Chosen with open arms anytime soon. In fact, since last night when the girl went out, and Kyouya went after her, in Kyouya's mind she was nothing but vermin, 2% better than the shit that lived in the sewers. Yoshio then retraced back to the last time the girl had a bath, and with what he noticed, the girl looked like she had rolled in dirt. It was nothing a hot bath couldn't fix.<p>

Yoshio was going to have a pretty sweet _conversation_ with Kyouya later…

Yoshio, in his office, was massaging his temples in frustration. He loved his son, really, ever since Karura died, he'd been distant. From Kyouya especially. He knew Kyouya would say one thing, and do another in this type of situation, so the only thing left to do was to check on the girl. He set off in that direction, hoping for a more cooperative and promising encounter.

Yoshio arrived at the room, which was kept underground, and there was cold as shit. :-)

He was further dismayed, however, to find the room locked. Now WHY the shit would you lock your FIANCÈ in a fuckin' cold ass room?

The girl was a little bit of an assassin, and even though she was aggressive, and very cunning, she was harmless, even a tad bit frail. She didn't look to have been blessed with a great and bomb-ass immune system, an he needed to make sure that she hadn't sustained any real damage during the night before. Bodies like those didn't even need a source of contagion to get sick, extremes in temperature and humidity could be enough to damage the body, particularly the lungs. Of course, getting kicked around didn't help much either.

He cursed and sent for a servant, and managed to get the story straight from him.

"Kyouya told us to keep her in there at all times, Mr. Ootori. I cannot give you the key, please forgive me."

"My son said that she was to go nowhere without an escort, and I intend to keep an eye on her. Unlock the door."

"But Kyouya was very specific-"

"I will take responsibility for the girl, now open the door."

"But-"

"Look! There is no bathroom in there! How is she supposed to keep clean if she has no water? Do you want to clean up after that sort of mess? No? Then open the damn door!"

The servant hastened to obey, hoping to stay clear from the Shadow King lest in the even he became too upset. He gave the key to Mr. Ootori, who turned to find the girl standing on the bed, hair messed up, hoodie around her waist, and dirt stains everywhere, trying to break the bars off the window. He glanced at her leftovers and gave an exasperated sigh. Cold, plain oatmeal with a bit of water was not enough to nourish her in any way, and she obviously hadn't been too keen on it. Who could blame her? Taking in her unusual pose, he swiftly guided her to one of the bathing chambers, and gave her a bit of privacy. He sent for a maid, and gave her instructions to find some clothing for the girl, along with some mild soap. A massive tub was filled with hot water and bubbles, and Tsuyukiomii's clothing were taken away, replaced by a pair of baggy black pants, a gray midriff, with suspenders, as well as her undergarments.

His suspicions were confirmed. The girl was sick, and had been for a few days. Last nights exertions had made things worse, and her throat was severely damaged from where Kyouya had throttled her. She was a fine-boned thing, and not very petite, not a very good build to have around someone as aggressive as his son. A lot of damage could be done quickly, perhaps even lethal damage.

The fact that she was sick meant that a visit to the house doctor was in order. Dealing with that cranky old coot would be tricky, but he needed medical herbs for the girl's medicine. Who knows? Maybe she'll get lucky and the psychotic pharmacist would take a shine to her. He should probably prepare her for the old coot, though.

Returning to the bathroom, and speaking to her from behind a curtain, he was able to discover that she was quite the feisty one, and that although, she was hurt by Kyouya, she'd endured worse, and that she wasn't content with the arrangements, but it's better than what he couldve done, and what he already did, and when he wanted to ask her, she held her tongue as if she hadn't said anything.

* * *

><p>She liked this one, the old one called Yoshio. He was kind, if a little bit unusual. Of course the biggest brownie points came from the fact that he had taken her out of her little hole in the wall that everyone else termed her bedroom. Yeah, right. He also scored big with the fact that he was willing to listen to her side of the story. He was certainly easier to get along with than his son was. At least he didn't try to strangle her or leave her in a closet to rot.<p>

"There's a medication I have in my suitcase upstairs, I think. It's in a plain purple capsule and it has nothing on it, but it's the one with the blue cap, not the red."

He nodded, and sent someone up to get it, while he brought her out to the back. To his honest surprise, she was much sweeter, and nicer, and even a bit funny. She reminded him of his late wife, Karura. He watched her run around the back, looking over the cherubs, roses, lilies, daisies, and chrysanthemum's. She looked horribly happy, or as I would say, SOUP-DEE-DOUP!

She went back up to Yoshio, and brought him to a corner, and she started digging up dirt to show seeds. "They look about 13 years old, who put them here?" She asked him.

"What are they?"

"They're apple seeds. Apparently someone wants an apple tree." She pointed out.

* * *

><p><strong>These two got to get a seriously heavy bond to take Kyouya down. And, Thanks to my two reviews, Can I gets some more? (:<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I think you guys at LEAST Deserve this for being so nice, and actually reviewing, well, for those who do review. Oh, and I'm starting to fall in love with my new Reviewer. Thanks Kaito, I appreciate your enthusiam about the story, so there's some L E M O N in this and R A P E in the next chapter! When I do ; - JELLOW SHOTS – Then you know, the scene's comin, alrightie? Mmk, Well. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Tsuyukiomii and Yoshio had been hanging out for a few weeks, Kyouya had been sleeping with other women, and his father knew of it. He just didn't have the heart to tell his new friend. Then, one day, when he and her had been taking care of the apple seeds, trying to grow an apple tree, she asked.<p>

"Yoshio-san, my friends from my old district are having a party, it's annual. I was wondering if I could go, since it's obvious Kyouya would…annihilate me if I asked him." She asked if as casual, and clear as day.

"Yes, but you must be home before 5 am."

"Oh and, since I'm technically you're daughter now, would shorts, converses, and a tubetop be scandalous?" She asked teasingly.

"Not at all. As long as you remain virgin that is." He replied back with a smile. She nodded, and the two went back inside for lunch.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night. I walked out of the bathroom with my towel tied securely around me, when Kyouya came down. He stared at me, as if he wanted to take a blade from nowhere and carve me in half. I blushed a bit, I don't know, being treated this way by Kyouya was fun, minus the abuse.<p>

I sped past him, and tried to enter my room when he grabbed me. "Why did you shower so early." He asked.

I mentally seethed. Silly idiot. You're not Sesshomaru* from InuYasha. Your questions DEFINITELY don't end in periods. "Your father told me I was able to go out for awhile." I answered.

"Out where." He asked.

"Out-out." I answered. Yoshio came down the steps just in time, 'cause I swear, Kyouya was gonna knock me out, seriously.

"Kyouya, let her go. She's going to a party with her friends." He said calmly. He tightened his grip menacingly before letting me go. I ran in and slammed the door, and I could hear yelling in the hallway. I put on my Purple Laced bra, with Matching boyshorts. She walked over to her bed, and put on my stonewashed shredded jeans first. It had a shred on my my hip, one big one on my left thigh, and a smaller one on my right thigh, A real big one on my knee, and one on my right back thigh. I had on an all white basic shirt which was tucked in. I put on a black belt whom's buckle said 'BADASS'. I had a puple and white multicolored scarf around my neck that complemented the shirt, and purple and white Nikes.

I went into the bathroom Mirror and styled my hair in a right-side ponytail, that came with a side bang that went from right to left. I put on mascara, a bit of eyeliner, and lipgloss. I put in hoop earrings, and bangles of all sorts. I had also put on my Best Friend's necklace. I put my phone in my pocket, and picked up the ticket I needed to get inside the party.

I went upstairs to finally see Humanity to see Yoshio and Kyouya waiting for me. I smiled at Yoshio, and looked past Kyouya. "Excellent, You look great." Yoshio said. I smiled at his compliment and went forward to hug him. He took the hug and returned it before giving me a jean-jacket and bringing me to the door.

"I should see you before 5 Am?" Yoshio said. Kyouya's façade faltered for a bit.

"I should be back before 4:30, or else I'ma just stay at his house." I replied. Kyouta twitched with anger. I enjoyed every second of it. I kissed Yoshio on the cheek, and waved before walking down the street.

* * *

><p>"Father, it's a him?" Kyouya asked, fusing the question with so much anger, it's scaring the shit out of me.<p>

"Of course it's a him. You think she was going to be dancing on a girl?" Yoshio remarked as he headed up to his office. "She liked you Kyouya. But you're like me. You only see what you want to see, and when it's all said and done, you're a bit too late." He spoke once again. The look on Kyouya's face when his father said that the mousy-looking female he was forced to engage, well not even force. It was his idea afterall, he did choose her out of the various selection of girls he couldve chosen. In his view, almost everything and everyone was prettier than her. She was skinny, her eyes were too cold, her skin too white, her hair, her nose wasn't cute enough, her ears were small, her eyebrows didn't complement anything on her body, she had curves, but not enough to be a model, and then even that was thwarted, she isn't tall enough.

However, when she was leaving, Kyouya didn't seem to care. She was switching, and he watched, almost as if Hypnotized, before the maid closed the door that is.

'_She's coming home at __**4:30**__? Dressed like __**that**__? Without __**him**__? Oh __Hell__ No.'_

Kyouya went downstairs to see If she left any clues to where she was going.

* * *

><p>After invading every source of her privacy, by even going through her panty drawer – In which he fell in love with. Who knew his fiesty fianceè wore black and red striped lace thongs? Who even SELLS those? – Anyway, he was completely turned on. Disregarding that oh so tasty fact, she was going back to her Hometown, says her latest Facebook status. And on her profile page, was a picture of a clearly handsome man that she had as her ' Ritee Hand !'. His facebook name was; Nickhunn 'StoleYoGirl. He clicked on his page, and he was having a blockparty for his birthday. You needed a ticket not to pay, and if you didn't have a ticket, girls were free until 9PM and Guys had to pay 10 all night.<p>

He ALSO saw that since it was his birthday, he would pick one girl, and kiss her infront of anyone. That didn't bother him much, what did bother him was the fact that he also said " iHopee ihtss Yukii Maa Riqhtt '.!" And Yukii was indeed Tsuyukiomii's facebook. Well part of it.

Yukii'jusbtchslapped Yomama'and Tookanap. It made Kyouya grin, SLIGHTLY, before he went back upstairs and called his favorite _stress reliever_.

Hae-Gyo arrived at the manor within 20 minutes. Kyouya answered the door, and grinned down at her. Hae-Gyo was a pretty black-haired, white-skinned, girl. She was 5'2, and a little chubby. Exactly the way Kyouya prefered girls. Short and a tad thick, or tall and skinny, which even though Tsuyukiomii was, he dismissed it.

Hae-Gyo had hazel eyes that attracted everyone, and long flawless hair she kept in a high-ponytail. She was on the cheer leading team, afterall. She bowed to Kyouya silently before he tilted her up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When the two separated they smiled at each other before she came in, Kyouya closed the door, and the two went upstairs.

* * *

><p>The Maids, and Yoshio watched the scene that had just happened. This was the same boy that abused a girl because he had a slight infatuation with her. Slight, pfft. Yeah Right. The same boy that was going to find and abuse his so called fianceè because a guy wanted to kiss her. And NOW that same boy was getting ready to have sex with a girl who wasn't even on Tsuyukiomii's level of attractiveness. They all sighed at his idiocy before going back to what they were doing before.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kyouya, why won't you stay with me?" a Chubby love-child asked.<p>

"Easy. I do not love you." He replied coldly, pulling her onto his lap.

"I don't know why I keep coming back thinking you'll change," The girl muttered trying to get up. Kyouya pulled her back down.

- LEMON SHOTS –

"I know why. Because you want this, no, You need this. You need someone to make you feel the way I make you feel because you're a filthy whore. Just like that stupid Tsuyukiomii." He told her viciously, before biting her neck. The girl let out an audible moan.

"Now…you're comparing me to that whore?" Hae-Gyo asked, feeling a slight pang in her chest.

"Hae-Gyo, you need to get it through your head that I don't love you, and I never will." Kyo told her. He switched there positions so she was laying on her back, and Kyouya was forced between her legs.

"You're such a…sadistic bitch. I Hate you." Hae-Gyo replied trying to keep tears from erupting from her face.

"No you don't," Was his last answer. They both started laying wet and greedy kisses over the other's skin. Kyouya met her pouting lips, and trailed his thumb across her jaw softly. He tilted her face up toward his and kissed her gently on the lips. He cupped the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Hae-Gyo opened her mouth and grabbed his lower lip between her teeth, gently tugging. Kyouya let a low growl rise from his chest. He felt his body harden at her eagerness. He ran his tongue along her top lip. Relaxing her grip on him, Hae-Gyo let him invade her mouth and stroke her tongue with his.

Releasing the back of her head, Kyouya ran his hand across her shoulder and down her arm that was still wrapped around his middle. He traced light circles on the back of her hand before entwining her fingers in his.

Leaning into her, he gently pressed her back into the mattress, bringing her hand up to rest beside her head. He released her mouth to slowly kiss his way down her neck.

Releasing her hand, Kyouya sat up and moved to straddle her hips, pinning her beneath him. She gazed up at him, unafraid. Placing a hand on either side of her head, he leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her lips, her chin, and made his way down the column of her throat. He began kissing down her chest, until he hit the barrier of her broad off-shouldered top.

Sitting back up, he brought a hand over and began lightly stroking just under the neckline of the shirt. He carefully watched Hae-Gyo's face for signs of resistance as he let his fingers stray further down.

Hae-Gyo watched the desire play across Kyouya's face as he touched her. It was obvious that he wanted her. But should she let him? Her common sense told her to stop him after what she told him. Her achy body raged at her to give in to him. Her mind warred with her body until, at last, the louder voice won out. She wanted to.

Kyouya pushed himself backwards, crawling down her body until he could nudge a knee between her thighs. She allowed him that, but when his other knee joined the first, forcing her to spread her legs to accommodate him, her body tensed. Her legs instinctively clamped around his hips. Sitting up, he reached down and began rubbing her calves. His rough hands made their way up to the backs of her knees as he felt her start to relax again. Trailing his calloused fingers across the sensitive flesh there, he heard Hae-Gyo giggle. He smirked. She was ticklish.

(( For all those lost she had on a mini-skirt and a boat-neck gray shirt. ))

He began massaging her bare thighs. Slowly, her legs began to lower as her body began to feel the effects of his efforts. He watched her face as he worked, enjoying the way her light eyes began to glaze over and her lids to droop slightly as her desire began to take over again. When the tension had drained from her completely, Kyouya released her legs and leaned forward to kiss her. Using one hand to support his weight, he found the shoulder of her shirt with the other. Pulling it free, he ran his hand down and pulled a gap in the material, widening it and exposing her body to his fascinated gaze. She was NOT Tsuyukiomii, but she was beautiful. Her breasts were large for her frame. Her waist was small and her stomach flat. Her hips curved nicely into her toned legs. The dim light playing across her body gave it an ethereal glow. Her skin looked infinitely soft. Curious to see if it felt the same way, Kyouya ran his palm across her stomach, curling his fingers around her side, just under her ribcage. He stroked her with his thumb, the tip barely grazing the underside of her breast.

Hae-Gyo sucked in her breath at the feel of the cool air hitting her heated skin contrasting with Kyouya's warm touch. She felt her nipples grow taunt. This attracted his attention, and he leaned down to capture her breast in his mouth. He barely grazed her skin with his sharp teeth while swirling his tongue around the peak. At the same time, the hand on her stomach wandered lower to the curve of her hip. He slowly began massaging her hipbone as he continued to tease her erect nipple.

Hae-Gyo couldn't stop the moan that escaped at his combined assault. Her stomach tightened as a fresh wave of desire swept over her. She felt moisture gather between her legs. Instinctively, she arched up into him. He groaned as her body made contact with his manhood. Lust rose sharply. He bit down on her breast, making her gasp. He shifted his weight until she was nearly pinned beneath him and slid his hand from her hip around to cup her bottom, drawing her closer to him.

Switching breasts, he let the air sooth his stinging bite. He ground into her, letting her feel his hard desire through the material of his pants. Hae-Gyo buried a hand in his hair, and wrapped the other around his neck. Her heart was racing now and her breath was becoming rapid. Every time he made contact with her body, waves of fire spread through her, making her blood sing. Her body started moving of its own accord, pressing up into him. Her head was getting hazy, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take before she exploded.

"Stop…teasing…and…get where…you…belong." Hae-Gyo tried to say coldly still mad about what he'd said earlier.

Understanding, Kyouya sat up and quickly removed his pants. Leaning forward again, he ran his hand down her stomach, followed closely by his mouth. When he reached her mound, he gently stroked her soft black curls before running a finger down her swollen cleft. Her body responded, growing wetter under his touch. Kyouya's tongue wandered along her lower stomach while he slowly stroked her. Hae-Gyo bit her lip to keep from crying out. The pleasure was nearly unbearable. He let her juices coat his finger, then entered her body and lightly bit down on her hipbone.

Hae-Gyo moaned loudly. She just knew she would die at any moment. As soon as he had pushed, his way into her, her desire hit a brand new level. Then he started stroking her inner walls. She started panting, unable to take in enough air to keep up with the waves of feeling coursing through her. Her legs drew up and her hips started to grind against him. He added another finger, pushing deeper. Ecstasy swept over her. Kyouya knew she was close to the edge. Increasing speed, he stroked her until she was bucking beneath him. Hae-Gyo screamed as she came. Her mind fragmented until all she knew was pure bliss.

Removing his fingers, Kyouya slowly kissed his way back up her trembling body as she came back down to reality. When he reached her mouth, he kissed her deeply. Drawing back, he looked her in the eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked softly. Hae-Gyo nodded. Hae-Gyo held her breath and bit down on her lip as Kyouya slowly entered her. He kissed her, muffling her cry of pain. Tears leaked out of the corners of her closed eyes. Kyouya held still, waiting for her pain to pass and her body to adjust to his presence inside her. Not moving was killing him. She was so tightly wrapped around him. His body screamed at him to take her repeatedly until he was completely spent. However, he didn't want to hurt her by moving before she was ready. So he waited. After what seemed like an eternity, she opened her eyes. Pulling back slowly, he pushed into her again.

Kyouya moaned softly. It had hurt like hell when he had first entered her. But now she just felt good. The friction from his slow movements soothed the ache in her body. She relished the feeling he created as he took up a slow and gentle rhythm. But soon she was craving more. She needed him to be closer, deeper. She circled her arms around his neck, drawing him down to her. Hae-Gyo nuzzled his muscular neck, kissing him hungrily. At the same time, her legs wrapped around his thighs. Her hips came up to meet his as he thrust into her.

Encouraged, Kyouya picked up speed, burying himself into her as far as he could. The smell of their raw sex had his head in a haze of desire. Claiming her breast once again, he grinned against her skin when she cried out at his touch. He felt her walls tighten around him. He groaned as pleasure swept over him. A fine sheen of sweat broke out on his body as he fought himself for control.

Deeper. Harder. More. Hae-Gyo met each one of his strokes with her willing body. Her muscles gripped him hard, creating more friction. Losing control, her consciousness melted until she was nothing more than the tide of ecstasy that consumed her. Spiraling high, she came, her hold on Kyouya the only thing anchoring her to the world.

Unable to withstand the force of her orgasm, Kyouya grabbed her hips and thrust into her hard. He bit down on her shoulder as he came, releasing his seed deep within her. Breathing heavily, he buried his face in her neck, waiting for the tremors of his orgasm to pass. Hae-Gyo lay there, chest heaving rapidly. Her eyes were still closed.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Completely spent, he rolled off her. He wiped the sweat off his forehead before standing up. "I'm gonna shower, when I get out, you had better not be here." He said, glowering at her. She nodded slightly before sitting up, with a pout she looked around the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyouya is such a meanie. ): I LOVE IT! :D It just hurts to know what he's gonna do to Tsuyukiomii next chapter. She's one of my favorite oc's…welp! I'll try to send the next chapter QUICK!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Kyouya is such a meanie. ): I LOVE IT! :D It just hurts to know what he's gonna do to Tsuyukiomii next chapter. She's one of my favorite oc's…welp! I'll try to send the next chapter QUICK!**

* * *

><p>I was back in my hometown, I had so many memories down here. A small faded smile appeared on my features. I went to the bus stop, and stood there next to an elderly woman. I was planning on staying at Nickhun's house, No Kyouya for a week. I would be in heaven. The bus pulled up, and the woman had trouble getting up the steps. So, I had helped her. She smiled and I saw her short curly tresses.<p>

She didn't look any older than Yoshio. She had a brighter gray to her eyes though. "Thank you," She said. I nodded towards her. She went to the middle of the bus, and she had held my hand as if wanting me to sit with her.

In truth, she wanted me to. When I sat next to her, she looked up at me before pulling her scarf off. "You recognize me." She told me. And it definitely wasn't a question. It was statement, and a true one. I had seen her picture at Ootori Manor, but Yoshio told me she was dead.

" Mrs. Ootori." I stated. She tilted her head slightly and smiled.

"Yes, dear. It's me. You're going to a party, and it won't end well. As Kyouya's mother, I know. He's tempermental, and doesn't care about rationality when It comes to his feelings." She mumbled. I twitched slightly. Kyouya had feelings? For someone other than himself? Oh my god. She brushed my scarf away and saw the purple bruise.

"It looks like he already 'marked' you." She said with a small chuckle. Oh, that was kinda funny. I grinned before covering my neck again.

"He's going to find you, and when he does, you'll lose something more then sanity. He's going to find both of us, and I'm afraid, it won't end well for you. In 10 months, I need you to escape. For the both of us. I'll check in on you time and time again. And then, after two years, you must come back to retrieve something. Do you understand, child?" She asked me.

I nodded slightly. "Good. Now have fun while you can. When Kyouya finds you, run into the ally farthest from Origame Street. I'll be there waiting." She told me. I nodded and the bus came to my stop. I thanked her before getting off.

That was definitely weird, and I AM a tad bit scared now. I decided to brush it off before heading up the block to Nickhun's block party.

* * *

><p><strong>iKNOW I promised it was this chapter, but I needed a filler or else the chapter after wouldn't make sense. D: I'm sorry, really. The rape is coming, don't worry!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahaha! Kaito, Why are you so funny? AH, I thought my sarcasm was humorous, nothing compared to your assault on Kyouya. And GOOORL, Do you seriously think That I'd drop a bomb like Kyouya's Mother's Fake Death, and NOT give a reason why? Flashback's coming, don't you worry. When story time starts for Tsuyukiomii, it'll start for you too. JELLO SHOTS ARE TASTY. &'d The Party Scene. Oh gosh, That's gonna be a pretty violent scene, OH WELL. –Minute of Silence for Tsuyuki- ….Alright! Here we Goo.**

* * *

><p>I got to the gate, and a rush of happiness spread over my entire being. MY FRIENDS! I ran up to the men standing at the gate, and they smiled. "Aye, Nick didn't tell us you were coming back." The taller one said.<p>

"Oh! I'm hurt. You didn't think I'd be here for my best friend's birthday?" I asked with a grin.

"I thought you went uptight and snobby from that rich school." The shorter one replied.

"I thought I'd actually be able to attend that rich school," I muttered lowly. They didn't hear it, but I grinned and gave them the ticket. They took it and let me in. I walked into the crowd trying to at LEAST find Sunny, Soo-Young, Mai, and Saara. I kept walking when I spotted one of my old friends Mi-Cha. "Mi-Mi!" I called, she didn't hear me, so I went after her. I noticed she was with a guy, so I tapped her to ask her where the others were.

"Mi-Cha," I called. She turned around,

"Yes? Wait, I know that face…" She replied squinting.

"…Oh, so you forgot me? Oh well screw you too then," I said playfully. He full-fledged hugged me.

"TSUYA! I Missed Your Crazy Ass!" She yelled, just then, everyone turned around.

"TSUYUKI?" Everyone called. I grinned, I was missed…

Everyone practically tackled me for hugs, and whatnot. I was told Sunny and Mai were in the back of the ViP Section with Nickhun, and that I belonged over there. I nodded and departed from my friends to find the ViP section. I took out my phone and texted Nick.

_Ayeo, Nickksterr ! Wheree Bhee The ViP Seckstionn ?_

_**Secks ? OhShiett Where ? n Why Tf Wasn't inVitedd ? -_-"**_

_Nickk Yu Idiot ! ' Nowhere . 'disturbinn assx! Jushh Tell Mhee Where The Damnn ViP Seckstionn Is._

_**I'm Sorry . iCannot qive Youu That iNformation , 'Ckause iDunn qheta Knoe Where the Secks Is. **_

_iShoww Yu Thee Secks When Yuu Comee qhet Mee &'d/Orr Tell Mhee Where Tehhfuqqin Sectionn iss. _

_**Go to thee snackbar &'d nextt to Him iss a door , Thatt door Leads To The Roof, Wheree Thee ViP Sectionn Is. **_

_Thank Yu !_

I followed his directions, and came to an old Rusty Door. I opened it and it led to either the roof or the attic. Anyway, I went, and when I reached the top, I saw Sunny and Soo-Young running around in heels. The door closed and everyone turned to look at me. "Happy Birthday, Nickhun." I said with a slight grin.

"YOMIIIIII." He yelled before running at me and picking me up. He spun me around before dropping me.

"I Missed you," He said. As I recovered from my major ass-hurt, I hugged him, and then slapped him on the forehead.

"Don't ever drop me again." I warned, before giving a Canine-toothed grin. I sat down, and had the whole Reunion thing with my friends. Drinks were passed around and we sat around talking about the good 'ole days we had.

I told them about my new school – Minus Kyoya – and, about this Host Club of whores that sit around trying to get into girls' pants. Sunny made a few faces as we went along, and it was a total 56 minutes of blabbering about nothing, when Nickhun thew me off his lap and ran down the steps.

I told him not to drop me again, so I ran after him. He ran all over the place before running on stage, huffing and saying it was time to start the Dance Contest. He put on music and I got in front. Come Ride This Thing – Tokyo Ft Dj Swiggs came on. Everyone started going from left to right. Then the beat semi-dropped so everyone went a little faster. "Come Ride This Thing" the radio blasted and everyone started rocking their hips. When I mean everyone I mean, yes, Even Nickhun's Mom. There was a creek, and the girls started leaning the front, then when they leaned back rocked their hips a bit faster while the boys 'Played That Guitar' While rocking their hips.

"Roll My Hips I Cut 'Em – Jump – Roll My Hips I Cut 'Em – Spin Around – Roll My Hips I Clap Two Times – Clap Twice – Now Front Back – Front, Front, Front Back – Jump – Front, Front, Front Back – Spin Around – Front, Front, Front Back – Clap Twice." And, that's exactly what I did. Every move, at least 5 people were executed and or got tired. My favorite part came up. The remaining 50 people Jumped from left to right, turned around rocked their hip, Jumped left to right, turned around and did it again.

"Come Ride This Thing." Tokyo Sang. I slid up, slid back, Got Ruff, Got Saucy, Got Fresh, I turned and did 'Go-Pop-Bang' With the person next to me. It was where you acted like you were fighting, and you dodged the others hit.

"Slow It Down, Get Sexy." Tokyo sang again. This is where I started whining. Nobody could beat me, and so, Nickhun stood behind me with his hand on my hip and made me grind on him.

Okay, if you think I have feelings for Nickhun, I do, but he has a girlfriend, who lives in America, so I really don't have much of a chance, but we do flirt from time to time. After a few seconds of that, Nickhun let me go, Just as Tokyo said 'Back it Up'.

Everyone joined back in and started to Sexy walk backwards.

(( A/N: I Know I'm Using Terms That You Haven't Ever Heard of, But To See The Dance It's Tokyo Ft Dj Swiggs – Come Ride This Thing On YouTube. ))

As the song came to an end, Nickhun announced that I had one the first one, but the next song came on. The songs and dances arent much important to the story after the first one. Now, let me explain to you why the other songs and dances aren't important. They aren't important because it was 11 at night, and Kyouya had been watching me. He was NOT happy about Nickhun being behind me. And he ALSO wasn't happy when the song "Hands On Yo Hips by Dj Jayhood and Dj Joker had come on. 'Cause Nickhun had chose me for that too. Basically it looked like I was grinding on Nickhun from where Kyouya was standing.

And for that exact reason, when I went to the bathroom, Kyouya was there and he punched me in the face. I aimed for his groin, but missed I hit him in the hip. He fell down, and I fuckin' Hauled that ass.

* * *

><p>( J E L L O S H O T S )<p>

I had ran up the block and began looking for that ally. I looked back, and sure enough Kyouya was running after me. I took off like a fuckin' bullet. **"You're were on a fuckin' track team, run faster!" **My inner Yuki told me. So I did. I turned a corner, straight, so straight I almost tripped. I hauled up Origame Street like my life depended on it. For the main fact that it did. I began looking for allies on both sides of the street, when I found one. It was kind of small, but I crossed the street and went in. I stopped to actually BREATHE, but No. Kyouya appeared, and he walked in. **"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, Girl use tele-con-pa-somethin' and get us out of here!"** Inner Yuki wailed. I began looking up for some type of ladder. "Well what do you think I'm doing?" I responded.

"Tsuyuki, You've been horrid fiancee. I could do so much better." Kyouya told me, he sounded so cold, and hurtful. I felt a pang from the inside. That hurt..

"You're a worthless bitch, and better off dead." He told me, all the while walking closer. Per step he took, I took another back. The whole dance stopped when I hit the wall.

"Kyouya, Stop." Came the voice I-Oh-So-Desperately-Needed.

He turned around, and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Leave the poor girl alone. It's a party, what do you expect her to do? Sit and Play nun? I will tell you, what she was doing is nothing compared to what you do with Hae-Gyo, Asa, and Yukaa." His mother said.

"You're dead." He told her, and it was a question, it just didn't come out as one.

"No, no. I'm alive and well. But if you lay another hand on that girl in my presence, you won't be." She told him, eyes narrowed.

"Mother, this is my property. I can do whatever I like, in front of whomever I like." Kyouya told her.

"So, if she looked at a boy in school, you'd walk up to her and rape her there? I don't think the press would enjoy that. And now, if you rape her, and someone walks by, the press would hear about that. From what I can tell, she may scream. Loud. Certainly someone would hear that and think the girl is screaming 'Bloody Murder'. Raping her at all, is uncalled for. So why do it?" His mother asked.

I, being against the wall imagined that. Rape…Kyouya wouldn't do that to me, would he?...Right?

"What I do with her, is none of your concern. And when I bring you back to father, what he does with you, is none of my concern." Kyouya rebutted.

"This whole 'Property' game that you have in your head, is a bunch of lies, and slander Kyouya. I can tell she harbors some other feeling for you, besides Hate. Or do you want to destroy that too?" His mother asked. She walked up to him.

"Leave her be," She said.

"No." Was Kyouya's answer. Now, I was scared shitless. He turned back to me and slapped me. Hard. My glasses fell off my face, and I went to pick them up, but Kyouya kneed me in the stomach.

I fell forward in pain, agonizing pain.

"Do you like being a whore?" He asked me, after kneeling down so he was face-to-face.

"I…could ask… you the… same thing." I replied bitterly. He punched me, and I fell to the ground.

My stomach, face and jaw hurt bad. "Do you want to be a whore?" He asked me, after he stood up. Slouching over me.

I didn't answer, just reached for my glasses. He stomped on my hand. "Answer me." He demanded. Voice dripping with venom.

"I'm not a whore." I replied trying to keep from crying, and that's something I never do.

He ignored my reply, and grabbed my hair. He dragged me out of the ally, clothes getting ripped and dirty. All Mrs. Yoshio did was stare at Kyouya, and look at me every once in awhile and tried to help me before Kyouya shot her a death glare, and she'd back up. I was _thrown_ into the trunk of the limo, By Kyouya of course. The ride felt long, and I thought I was losing air for a quick second, until I noticed I was. I had fainted.

* * *

><p>She was on the bed, naked, still asleep. I was waiting for the whore to wake up. Only for the reason that I wanted to see her face when I take her, again, and again, and again. If she wants to be a whore, one quick fuck would do her just fine.<p>

She mumbled a small _'Please' _before her eyes slowly fluttered open, she looked and sounded so cute…

Time for me to do what I do best.

Destroy.

I grabbed her by her silky, and lavender smelling hair and threw her on the floor before crawling on top of her.

"I'm So—" she tried to start, and I definitely didn't let her finish. I'd gagged her. With my shaft of course…

* * *

><p>He was thrusting into my mouth, and it was horrid. I couldn't breath and tears were rolling down my cheeks. Once in awhile he'd moan, and shove himself deeper down my throat. Why couldn't he be like the rapist when I was younger? Just get what he wanted and run…He didn't have to make me like him…<p>

He wouldn't stop, he just kept pushing himself deeper, deeper, and deeper down my throat…

The he pulled out. I was thankful at first, hoping someone came to stop him, but that wasn't the case. With one swift motion, he entered and I screamed at the top of my lungs. He covered my mouth with his and tears wouldn't stop falling. Thrust after thrust, grunt after grunt, he wouldn't stop. Burying himself deeper, and deeper, then he lifted my leg over his shoulder, and I felt a sudden surge of pain and something run down my leg. I screamed, and then… He paused and stared down at me. Puffy faced, red-eyed, and sad.

* * *

><p>She was a virgin. Oh shit…<p>

* * *

><p>He started whispering low apologies, kissing my tears away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry…"<p>

The pain turned to a dull ache, and I moved my hand up to wipe the tears that wouldn't stop falling. He caught my hand and brought it to his mouth. Kissing from the tip of my pinky to the base of my hand, up to the tip of my ring finger, my middle finger, to my thumb. "Forgive me," he said, as if he was sad. I nodded slowly and brought him towards me. I kissed along his jawline, up to the corners of his mouth, before actually kissing him.

_**My first actual kiss…**_

He kissed me back, and began slowly thrusting. The dull ache turned into bits of pleasure that shot throughout my body. Involuntary moans escaped my mouth, much to both of our surprise. He kissed from my mouth to my neck. –Moan- He bit down on my neck, a bit too hard for my tastes, breaking the skin, and continuing down. –Moan- He came down to my chest, and kissed my soft pink peak, which immediately went hard, which pleased him I guess. –Moooaaannnn-

* * *

><p>She's too forgiving, and I don't deserve her, I take back everything I couldve said about her…<p>

I eventually picked up pace, much to her approval, as more and more moans escaped from her light pink lips. I kept staring up at them every other minute, before I attacked her mouth.

* * *

><p>He kissed me, and I responded until he licked my bottom lip, with a weary moan he attacked my mouth. No crevice left untouched. He gently stroked my tongue with his, making me moan again. As our tongues danced, he picked up speed. I felt something in my lower-stomach and it was all hot and warm…<p>

He went faster, and faster, pushing himself deeper, and deeper, I dug my nails into his back, and with one long thrust he hit a spot that made me scream, and everything went all fuzzy, even if I could still feel Kyouya moving. He released his seed within me before collapsing on top of me. He was heavy…So I pushed him off. He brought me into his arms and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Karura, You're alive." Yoshio said, hovering over his <em>late<em> wife.

"Of course I am. You thought I died? You must have very little faith in me, Yoshio." She replied. He enveloped her in his arms, picking her up off the ground.

"Oh, put me down you senile old man." She replied with a smirk before she kissed him.

"It's been so long," he said with a dazed look.

"14 years, Yoshio, 14 years. And in under five, that girl will break him in half." She mumbled. Yoshio lifted his eyebrow to her, but he dismissed it.

* * *

><p><strong>So How Was It? Horrible? I know. Yeh, I decided to make Kyouya bit softer towards the end, and You'd be surprised about the disease I make her come down with, DAMN…I told you part of the ending, Oh well. .^_^. In your reviews, tell me what Kind of disease she'll get. NO it ain't aids, it's a mental disease. &amp;'d do me a favor? <strong>** Watch Rye Rye, Robyn – Never Will Be Mine Remix. It's The Song I was Listening To When Writing This, Well, That and Nicki Minaj – Girls Fall Like Dominoes, ah well. REVIEW !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ooh****, Oooh, Ooh. Well, I'd like to thank my readers that have been there from the start, and my newer readers that love the story, I've done a timeskip so that it helps, and, You won't be thrown off, I promise…or hope. Both. AH. Kay. Ur..**

**Demoncat 13 (x6)**

**Bookworm Strawberry (x3)**

**Pandora's Little Box**

**DestinedForGreatness**

**KaitoNiiChan (x5)**

**Rose-TheDaughterofHades**

**mycrzychick**

**You guys are great, and I thank you so much for the support!**

* * *

><p><p>

I had been losing weight. And a lot of it. We'd been…Not even we…He stopped caring whether I enjoyed it or not a long time ago. He'd been fucking me, ever since that first time, and After awhile, I just stopped responding. Sometimes he liked it when I cried. Other times he just didn't care, all he'd do is roll off, go about his business and come back, do it. Eat and go to sleep. I showered and kept us alright…and by alright I mean living enough…He'd make me abort it if he knew…and I wanted to keep it…

When Kyouya wanted to lash out, I'd see it in his eye, and I'd hide my stomach. He could abuse me all he wanted, I don't give a shit anymore, he is not going to hurt my baby…if he lay one hand on my child, I was gonna stop playing fuckin' Damzel in Distress, and open a can of spam, on his fuckin' ham. I don't know how far along I was, and I didn't care, as long as Kyouya didn't know, and didn't hurt it.

Today, I woke up, and Kyouya had been reading. I was wearing one of his shirts, guessing he had put it on me, because what I remember from last night I didn't go to sleep with a shirt. I looked over at him, from the book to him and got on my knees. I crawled towards him, Not seductively, more like childishly…I looked over his shoulder and read some of it.

It wasn't what I remembered when I was in school…Oh wait, that's right…It had been a year since then, which means Kyouya's a third year now…

I mentally seethed. I hadn't seen those damn traitors in a whole year, and my birthday…is supposed to be coming, and any day, week, or month now my baby's gonna be born…and Kyouya won't want me anymore, so I'll be able to go back and live with Sunny or Saara. Right. Me and my baby would…live with them for awhile and escape to a different country…and we'd live happily ever after.

I skimmed over the page, before he glanced at me from the corner of his eye, and closed the book. "Tsuyuki," he called.

I looked down, and I felt the slap that was about to come, I cringed as my eyes had met his. "Yes, Kyouya-sama?" I answered, almost silently.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked. _Yes. _

"No, why would you ask that?" I asked, lying through my teeth.

"You've been lying to me. I just wanted to know why you'd keep something like this from me." He answered looking me over. _He knows about the baby? FUCKIN' HOW?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked frowning, with rudeness and confusion coming from my voice. He lifted an eyebrow towards me, before pinning me on the backboard of the bed. His knees were on either side of my hips, and he was towering over me. I looked up at him defiantly.

"What? You gonna man-handle me again?" I asked with a smart remark. I he slapped me, and I scoffed. _Just don't hurt my baby, and you're good. _

"Don't speak to me like that." He said. "I still don't understand why I chose you over Asa or Yukaa. They'd be overjoyed to be in your place." Kyouya said with a sneer.

_Oh yeah? Pregnant, scared, and raped? Oh yes. Everyone's just dying to be here. _I wanted to murmur, but I held my tongue.

"Then why didn't you choose them? Hmm? Why make my life a living hell? Huh? You hate me right? Fucking kill me then. I don't even wanna be here." I spat. His face faltered, and SOME type of emotion flashed through his features before disappearing. He moved away, and walked out the room. I stayed on the bed, bringing my knees up to my chin, and hugging them towards my body. I needed to go for a walk, and just be alone…

I walked to Kyouya's bathroom. I took a shower, and when I got out, I had opened my suitcase. I picked out a bra, some panties, two items I was missing. I put on a purple boatneck shirt whose sleeves stopped at my elbows, and stonewashed skinny jeans. I put on my purple converses. I tied my still wet hair up into a ponytail. I walked out the house, letting no one know where I was. I went into his fancy-pantsy driveway and went to look for one of the drivers that favored me.

"Sebby..?" I called. I looked around and went to the Help's part of the house. I bumped into one of the maids and asked her for Sebastian, or as I called him, Sebby. She pointed to a hallway and I went down it. Sebby was asleep, and I went in the room. I slowly woke him up and he smiled at me.

"Sebby…Can we go for a drive…I need time to think…" I told him.

"About you and your baby, ?" He asked, with a small smile. I nodded slightly and he got up and changed. After he finished doing his business, he had me pick one of the car keys, and I picked the one for the Black Cadillac.

We went into the Ootori Parking Lot, and stood outside the backdoor, and he opened the doors. I went in, and laid down in the backseat, and he closed the door. He got into the drivers seat, started the car, and pulled out.

xXx

We had been on the highway for at least 45 Minutes, to Nowhere. We probably had gone into a complete circle, when I asked Sebby to pull over at the next stop, 'cause I was hungry. We pulled over into a town, I hadn't ever seen. It wasn't run-down like the Ghetto I'd been used to, it wasn't Savvy, Sexy, or anything like an Uptown, it wasn't high-maintenanced, and classy, it was a normal town. They had a Wendy's, and Sebby went into the parkinglot. I had two Jr Bacons, A Crispy Chicken Sandwich, 2 Medium Orders of Fries, Chicken Nuggets, And Large Mountain Dew, and a Rootbeer Float.

She paid for it, and she and Sebastian had gotten back into the car. They were peacefully eating, when Sebastian had gotten back on the road, heading home.

xXx

At least down the street from the Ootori Manor, I saw Sebastian – the help that my fiancee had been cheating on me with – and Tsuyuki coming up in a Black Cadillac. What I didn't see is, the black car coming from the opposite side, swerving and hitting the car Tsuyuki had been arriving in. There was a screech, and a loud bang. I heard a loud scream, and everyone started coming outside of their homes. I couldn't grasp what the fuck just happened.

I ran towards the reck, and saw Sebastian, I'm guessing was either unconcious, or dead. Killed on impact – ouch.

Although, Tsuyuki wasn't in the front seat. I checked the back, and she had been unconcious, and scarred the fuck up. Next thing I know, an Ambulance and Police arrive. Everyone fucking surrounding her, saying all types of shit, I really don't want to tune into at the moment. The fucker had been sleeping with the help. Wasn't I good enough? She should be dead, just like the bitch in the front seat.

They hauled the slut out of the back seat, and put her on a gurney. They had brought her to the hospital, where I was to find out, she's pregnant, five months along, and I'm the father.

xXx

There were whispers, and voices I couldn't quite put a finger on. Someone grazed my hand, and I cringed. Then Music started playing…I remember this… It was like an upbeat beat, with saddening lyrics.

Up on Melancholy Hill, There's a Plastic Tree.

Are You Here With Me? Just Looking out on the day

Of another dream. Where you can't get what you

Want, but you can get me. So let's set out and see,

Oh. 'Cause you are my medicine, when you're close to

Me. When You're Close Me.

The bubbly music started up again. It started another verse, and I had opened my eyes. Everything was hazy for a bit, and I was dizzy, I blinked a few times, before having my hand bolt to my stomach. My eyes widened and I tried to replay what had happened. _I was going home, and then there was a screech, and the car jolted, and I hit my head…and…_

_Car accident._

I looked around the room, and possibly, everyone I could've come in contact with for more than two days had been surrounding my bed. I frowned, when I noticed my family, and the hosts, and two people I probably have never seen in my life, but Mi-Cha had reached out for my hand, that was lying on my stomach. "Tsuya," She called. "You're a mommy," She said with a faint smile. I nodded.

"I know," I mumbled.

"Five months, Tsuya. Five. Why didn't you tell us? And we know most of these marks didn't come from the accident." Norio spoke up.

"Why would I need to? You're the ones who gave me to that phsyco bitch in the first place," I spat.

"Watch your mouth," Antonio warned.

"Make me. I hate both of you, and you four. Get the hell out of here. All of you. No one asked you to come." I muttered. They looked hurt. "Do I need to repeat myself?" I asked with a scowl.

"Hey, Tsu…Calm down, They're here 'cause they care." Nickhun told me, ruffling my hair.

"Whatever…Mi-Cha…Is…Is he out there?" I asked her. She nodded silently. I bit my lip, hard enough to start drawing blood.

I looked over to the people that I have for 13 years deemed my family. "Don't let him take it." I said. Before anyone could answer, the devil – I mean Kyouya walked in. He glared at me.

"Everyone, get out." He spoke. No one moved. "GET THE FUCK OUT," He yelled, It made me grin slightly, 'cause it looked like Nickhun almost shit his pants. Everyone scurried out.

He came towards me, and looked down at me.

"And here I thought your secret was sleeping with Sebastian." He mumbled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you aware of how old he is?" I asked in a weak voice, with a small smile.

"Was," he corrected.

"Was?" I asked, he looked at me. Sebby died… "Oh," I said. It had turned into a silent moment, for Sebby before Kyouya spoke up.

"I want to keep it," He mumbled. I scratched my head, and he held my hand with one hand, and brushed hair out of my face with the other. "It's ours, we'll keep it." He murmured. I nodded, and he kissed me on the forehead before getting into the bed with me. I moved over a little bit, and he laid down next to me. He kissed me, and I tugged on his bottom lip a little bit, and he rubbed circles right above my hip bone.

He licked my bottom lip, and I moaned a little bit. He pushed his tongue between my teeth and molested my mouth with his tongue. One of his hands moved up my patients gown and cupped my left breast. He pulled away, "I don't see how I could've missed how these were growing…" He mumbled. I pulled him in for another kiss, him slightly climbing ontop of him. He had moved his hands to the back of my gown and untied the small piece, and slipped it down my shoulders. I moved up so he could fully take it off, And he started planting kisses from my jaw down my neck, across my collarbone, and further down. He reached down to my left breast, and caught it in his mouth.

He closed his eyes as if waiting for something to happen, he nibbled on it gently causing me to moan softly. He moved his right hand up to massage my right breast, in which I arched my back towards him. He stopped, switched and continued this same ministrations on the opposite breast he had been working on before. He had stopped before kissing back up to my jaw. He brushed hair out of my face again. "Kyouya…can we not now? I'm kind of sore…" I mumbled. He looked me over and noticed the few scratches and bruises on my body, before covering me again, kissing me and laying down next to me.

I snuggled up to him, curling up, my head near his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer. He settled his chin on my head, holding me close to him.

I slowly, but surely drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

**Anyone confused? If so, My Baadddd. (:**

**TIME TO ANSWER QUESTIONS! Starting from chapter 1. (: **

**Demoncat13: She just issued a challenge to Kyoua; is she insane?**

**Well, You tell me. I think they're both a little bipolar, and can't really figure out, or decipher exactly what they feel for each other. I really love milking this love-hate relationship though.**

**Demoncat13: Now, how is Kyouya gonna deal with her? Better yet, what is he planning?**

**Well, as you can see, he pushed her into a marriage, not thinking this far ahead. SURPRISING, RIGHT? But yeah, in the process he's judging her, and then taking it back when he sees he's wrong. So it's like his way of saying 'Sorry', without actually needing to say it.**

**Kait****oNiiChan: Hmm…Apple Seeds, Kyouya?**

**That's a surprise, and don't think I have forgotten about that little detail! But, it could be Kyouya. Or one of his brothers; Kei, and Aivaras…**

**KaitoNiiChan: I see why she would've run is she had been married to Kyoya, but Yoshio seems so calm and caring. What had happened?**

**Well, Looks like SOMEONE needs to pay more attention to detail. xP In which chapter did Yoshio say "_You're just like me, you don't know what you have 'til it's gone_?" So, what do you think happened between Yoshio and Karura? And Yes, It's graphic, and juicey, so just SIT BACK IN THAT CHAIR, RELAX and wait for the chapter.**

**KaitoNiiChan: Man, with all your stalking, how did you not figure out she was a virgin?**

**That's a great question. But do you think they would honestly put 'VIRGIN' in her medical files? And you notice, he didn't talk to anyone at the party, simply because he doesn't know anyone. Why would he ask her commoner friends? He's KYOUYA for goodness sakes!**

**Mycrzychick: I dun get it, why did he change all of a sudden, just because she was a virgin?**

**Well, if you were going to rape the living shit out of a girl because you thought she was a whore, and the fact that she clearly wasn't startled you, do you really think Kyouya's as heartless to harm someone who had been Innocent from the start? He may seem like he's a heartless, stupid, self-righteous bastard, but, he's not THAT bad…yet.**

**'Kay, well. If I came off mean in any of the replies, I'm sorry. I was trying to be enthusiastic. Not my best trait, but um. Hope you enjoyed, and wait for the next chapter! It should be coming soon. xP**


	12. Chapter 12

Tsuyukiomii had returned home. While Kyouya did indeed have his moments, he still ignored her, and tended to do so on a daily basis. However, she didn't care.

She often spent her time in the gardens with Karura, and sometimes Yoshio when he wasn't busy. Becoming Karura's helper had been her niche. They had re-planted the seeds she and Yoshio found and it was now sprouting into a beautiful but frail tree.

She didn't talk around Kyouya, in fear that he might rip out her tongue. He had stated countless times that he disliked her voice and wish she had a more appealing one.  
>Karura told her to talk as much as she'd like because her slightly mousy voice was adorable to her. Tsuyukiomii had much warmed up to Karura ever since they had met in downtown Tokyo those few months ago. They often spent time together, and even as much as they did they couldn't get Tsuyukiomii to run away. They had tried to get her to anull the marriage. File for divorce, or even run away, but each time she refused.<p>

All in all, she did have her reasons. And they were good reasons, might I add. Yes, even though Kyouya was fairly quiet which made it impossible to track him, he still would throw her out of the way if they ever did come in contact. I mean this literally, because she had the bruises to prove it. This would occur whether she was with Karura, Yoshio or both. All he had to do was remind them that Kyouya couldn't do a thing to stop it when Yoshio had been doing it to Karura, and they would both go silent.

However in the grand scheme of things, she had been able to avoid him when he was angry or when he was bored. Either that, or he had been having fun with someone else. It didn't matter to Tsuyukiomii though, as long as it wasn't her she'd be fine. Still, she had to wonder what on earth she ever did to him to make her hate her so. The knowledge of how he viewed her was agonizing at times, and the only way she was able to get through it was because of her friendship with Yoshio and Karura. The hope that things would get better was quickly fading.

Tsuyukiomii stirred her chocolate milk silently. She'd been thinking back to what had happened earlier.

"Oh, you're still around, eh? What a pity, I was hoping you'd be dead by now. Why the hell do I have to be saddled with such a weak wife? Can't you just go jump off one of the balconies or something?" Tsuyukiomii kept her gaze fixed on her toes, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing the depth of her pain in her eyes. He savagely slapped her, sending her sprawling to the floor.

"That was to remind you of what you face, just in case you decide to be defiant. Don't even think you can measure up to me, you little mouse, I'll kill you if you even think of it." She tried to get up and run away, but he caught her, shook her violently, and threw her to the floor, looking down on her with scorn. She knew what this was, he was just reminding her who is in charge, and hopefully that was it.

She hadn't said a thing, but she was now looking at her growing baby bump. She didn't look pregnant. Not at all, and everyone in the household mentioned that to her. It was strange though because she'd been carrying twins and even though she looked a little chunkier, she was still small and frail.

Out of fear, Karura snuck her out of the house and to the closest Ootori hospital to check on her. The Doctor said she was fine, and that both of her babies were perfectly healthy, even if Tsuyukiomii wasn't. When they had gotten back to the house, Kyouya was waiting at the door ready to hit her when Yoshio stopped him saying she had to check up on his unborn children.

Kyouya calmed down slightly, slapped her in the face and walked off.

With a heavy sigh, Tsuyukiomii took a sip of her chocolate milk closing her eyes as she felt the warm liquid go down. Looking down at her cup, she shook her head put it in the sink and made her way towards her room.

Once she'd gotten up, she'd heard a slight chuckle from behind her. Jumping at the voice, she hung her head down and braced herself.  
>"Well now look. Seems as though the little mouse is up past her bedtime." Kyouya said.<p>

She opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it immediately remembering how much he hated her voice.  
>"What? The cat's got your tongue?" He whispered in her ear daringly low. He pulled her hair from behind and she held back a small yelp. "Answer me, girl."<p>

"I-I was just getting something to drink before I went to bed." She mumbled. "If I woke you up I'm terribly sorry,"

"You didn't wake me." He replied. She kept her eyes low, but she could feel him staring her down. Kyouya ghosted his fingers down her neck, collarbone and down her arm. She shivered under his touch.

"Y-your hands are cold." She whispered. He smiled wickedly.

"Here, let me warm them."

In a swift moment, he'd shoved his hands down her pants and shoved three fingers up her core. Tsuyukiomii let out a yelp of surprise; at the movement, and at the feel of his fingers down there. Moving them in and out deathly slow, he used his other hand to tilt her chin up at him.

Looking into her frightened but hooded eyes, Kyouya smiled. Tsuyukiomii let out a squeak of pleasure, gently putting one of her hands around his wrist.

He looked at her fiercely. Almost daring her to make any noise.

Tsuyukiomii had to look away and swallow the countless moans that erupted from her throat. He'd do this everytime he caught her up after a certain time. If she moaned, squeaked or made any sound or movement before he told her she could, he would beat her.

It was too late at night, and she was slightly cold as is.

"Look at me." Kyouya demanded.

Her eyes flashed to his quickly.

_Let this be over, let this be over. Please._

Kyouya felt her warm, and now wet cave squeeze him, tighly. He hissed and smirked. "You're a whore. You get pleasure off of this, don't you?" He asked her. She flinched and looked down. Her breath was getting faster. He pulled his fingers out before shoving them back in. "Answer me."

Withholding a moan painfuly, Tsuyukiomii had rolled his hips to meet the thrust. "Yes, yes Master Kyouya. I'm your whore, please let me cum." She whispered.

Kyouya smirked. She always did know what to say.

"Granted." He replied.

Not a moment too soon, she grinded against his knuckles, moaning loudly and arching her back. Letting a small amount of choice curse words slip her lips, Kyouya plunged faster. With a few more thrusts of his fngers, Tsuyukiomii felt her orgasm rip through her, albeit painfully. He removed his fingers letting her fall to the floor. Bringing his fingers up to his mouth, he sucked it off in front of her. He watched her face light up.

He stood and traveled down the hallway.

"You look disgusting. Clean yourself up, then follow me to my room." With that, Kyouya was gone and she was left in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Ignore the Author's Note prior to this chapter. I will be continuing, and I am off Hiatus. I'm sorry for the long wait, but for awhile I decided this story was shit and that you all had forgotten about it. My apologies for abandoning the story, But I am back and I do plan on finishing. Please, do bear with me. Happy New Years, Merry Christmas, Happy Thanksgiving, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Ramadan, Happy Halloween, and every other Holiday I missed. <strong>


End file.
